


Fated

by Savvy Sea (SavvySea)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, Gen, Genji is a Little Shit, Grumpy Old Men, Hanzo Is So Done, M/M, McCree is flirty, Tracer is a sweetheart, genji has made a tactical error, mercy is not paid enough to deal with this shit, place your bets now, please give the poor woman a raise, sarina is not amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvySea/pseuds/Savvy%20Sea
Summary: If you tell the truth, it becomes part of your past. If you tell a lie, it becomes part of your future.





	1. A Good Joke

“You want me to do what now?” McCree asked, giving Winston an incredulous look from where he sat with his feet propped up on the desk in the simian’s makeshift office.

“I would like for you to convince this woman to join us. Her particular set of skills and knowledge would be a great asset to our opposition of Talon.” He replied, staring pointedly at the offending pair of dusty boots on his desk in an attempt to get McCree to move them without having to tell him to for the third time today.

McCree shifted in his seat, crossing one leg over the other, but kept his heels firmly planted on the edge of the desk. “I don’t know about this, Winston, I’ve heard more than a few things about her over the years. An’ since when did I get on recruiter duty, anyway? I’m not exactly the ray of sunshine inspirational type, y’know.”

“You’re right, normally you’d be the last person I would ask to go talk to potential recruits,” he started

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Winston paused, giving McCree a look “However, I believe you might be more equipped for this one given your… background and uh… disposition.” he finished, shifting awkwardly and scratching his head.

There were about five seconds of dead silence before a grin slowly spread across McCree's face and he suddenly erupted into a fit of laughter, putting his feet on the floor and leaning forwards in the same movement, “You want me to-” he snickered, trying to suppress his laughter, “You want me to use my _wily wily ways_ to charm the woman they call the Lioness of the Southern Seas into joining our side. You want Sarina Rocha, the smuggler and mercenary assassin, to come play for Overwatch. And you’re-” the cowboy was nearly convulsing as he tried to contain his laughter “counting on my southern charm and dashing good looks to get the job done.” he busted out laughing again.

“Yes.” Winston raised his voice enough to be heard over the other man’s howling, “I don’t see why that’s so funny.”

“W-Winston, buddy,” he gasped, trying to reign himself in, “pal, that’d work about as well as me tryin’ to seduce Hanzo into my bed while wearing nothing but a pair of chaps an’ a halter top.”

“...You haven't actually…” the ape started with a look of mortified curiosity.

“Ha! God no he’d kill me.”

“So… it’s because he’d try to kill you, not because…”

“Shit- Winston,” McCree shook his head in exasperation, “What I’m tryin’ to say here is that it just isn’t going to work. Rocha won’t be convinced that easily; she’s a hard egg to crack from what I've heard. Hell, she hasn’t even been seen sniffing in a man’s general direction in over 10 years what makes me any different? That woman’s been surrounded by men for the majority of her life; she ain’t gonna be impressed by lil old me.”

“Are you saying she prefers women? Should I send Lena instead?”

“Shit I dunno, Winston, I don’t think she’s interested in _anyone_. I heard she’d been engaged at one point, but that’s all rumor. I doubt if anyone outside her closest crew knows for sure, and unless this report’s changed drastically since it was first wrote, they ain’t talkin’.”

“This is important, McCree. I need you to try.”

“Yeah, sure I’ll look into it.” he replied, standing up slowly and pulling a cigar out of the tin in his back pocket. “No promises though.”

* * *

 

‘No promises’ had been made four hours ago, it was now 8:00pm, and McCree was just settling down at the kitchen table with a mug of black coffee to go over the file in front of him. The weathered manila folder looked like it had been hastily shoved in someone's backpack a few too many times, and parts of the blackwatch symbol that covered its center had been worn away. McCree carefully opened the file to the first page and glanced at the single name written at the top of the page: Sarina Rocha. This was not the first time he had seen her file- she was on their radar before Overwatch was disbanded as a potential candidate but she had been decidedly unobtainable. If Winston was asking for her now, he figured their leader had heard about her old man’s death too.

He took a sip of his coffee and set the mug back down as his eyes focused on a recent photo that had been pinned to the top corner. It was a surveillance photo of a woman with long deep brown hair standing alert on the docks of a nameless port. Behind her, the ship’s crew was hauling unmarked crates down the plank and off to be delivered. She was beautiful- her long wavy hair framed her face and covered one eye, her skin was tan from the countless days spent working under the sun, and even in the security camera photo, McCree could see the experience written in her jade green eye. An old blaster was peeking out from the side of her jacket, and a sword was strapped firmly to her opposite hip; she looked almost regal standing there proudly in her well fitted jacket and thigh high boots. This was a woman who had built herself from nothing and refused to be swayed by anyone. She was completely out of his league.

As if in agreement, McCree was taken by surprise by someone wolf whistling behind him. “Woah! She’s beautiful!” Lena exclaimed, leaning over his shoulder to get a better look.

“Damn, how long have you been standing there, Lena?”

“Oh just a few seconds, love. Who’s she?”

McCree sighed and slid the file over so she could see it better, “Sarina Rocha… Winston wants me to see if I can’t recruit her.”

“So she’s available then? I thought for a moment you’d pulled up a background check on the hair for your new beard.” she giggled.

“Hm. I’ll have you know I grow my own beard hair fresh right here.” he smirked, pulling at the hair on his chin for emphasis.

Lena laughed at that and flashed to the chair next to him. “So when do I get to meet her?” she asked eagerly.

“I don’t know that you will, darlin’, this one’s a bit like a half starved, three legged coyote.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Means she’s dangerous.”

“Well you don’t have to compare her to a coyote. She’s a lot prettier than one of those.” she leaned forward on the table to touch the picture gently, “She’s like a mermaid.”

“You’re only sayin’ that cause she’s a sailor.” he scoffed.

“That’s not true! Mermaids are downright dangerous _and_ pretty unlike your bloody one legged coyote.”

“It’s three legged. A one legged coyote’d jus fall over.”

“Oh what-ever.” Lena grinned, rolling her eyes and jabbing him in the arm. “I bet you fancy her.”

“I don’t _‘fancy’_ her no more than anyone else does, doll.” he grinned, giving her a knowing look, “Though tragically, she’s almost 10 years older than you.”

“Whaaat?!” she pouted, “There’s no way!”

McCree laughed and pointed to the basic information right under her name, “Read ‘em and weep, sweetheart.”

Lena leaned in and stared at the typed report accusingly, “What does it mean _about_ 35 years old?”

“Nobody knows exactly how old she is on account of her bein’ orphaned and sold off to that there Captain Benjamin Every.” he tapped on the name with his finger, “It’s a little hard to carbon date ornery mermaids while they’re alive.”

“So she doesn’t remember when her birthday is? That’s so sad…” She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, “When she gets here we should throw her a party. Do you think she’s ever had one before?”

“Darlin’ I really don’t think that’s going to be anyone’s first priority if she joins us.”

“Then I’ll have to make it my first priority.” she nodded determinedly.

“Now hold on, Lena, don’t get any big ideas.”

“Too late, it looks like I’ve got a party to plan!”  she laughed, flashing to the doorway of the kitchen,“Sorry love, I’ll have to catch you later, just make sure you keep up your end of it, old man!”

McCree heard her cackle, and with a blue flash, he was alone again. “I’m not that old.” he grumbled, taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 

The rest of the top page was mostly comprised of information he already knew: how her master, Captain Benjamin Every, had finally kicked the bucket two years ago, left his ship to Sarina, and how she’d fared surprisingly well in the recent years. McCree skimmed the remainder of the information and flipped to the second page of the report.

A photo was pinned to the top of this page as well. This time, the photo was several years older than the first, it's edges worn and the color beginning to fade. It had been taken at night in a city not unlike Numbai, with its bright lights and mixture of omnic and human culture illuminated in the background. Here, Sarina stood in the shadows of an alleyway wearing a gray woolen jacket and dark leggings with yet another pair of tall boots. McCree smirked at that- this girl really had a thing for boots, it seemed. A familiar blaster was visible on her left side, and there was an evil looking dagger strapped to her opposite thigh that glistened in the dim lighting. This was the garb of an assassin, and under that hood was a cold and determined killer.  He wondered who she had been hunting and why, but the report attached was less than helpful; only listing the city and year the sighting took place.

Just as he was about to turn the page, he heard the sound of quiet measured footsteps approaching from the doorway to his right, and looked up quickly to see who it was.

The footsteps halted abruptly at the door and their owner scowled at McCree suspiciously, “why are you staring at me?”

“Well hello to you too, darlin’.” he smiled lazily, leaning back in his chair, “What brings the heavenly Hanzo Shimada to my neck o’ the woods?”

The ‘heavenly Hanzo Shimada’ shot him a look that told him he could go straight to hell and headed for the cupboard where they kept the glasses.

McCree laughed and leaned forwards on the table with a sly grin, “You mind pourin’ me a tall glass of water, darlin’?”

The other man paused and turned around to face him sternly, “I am not your...darling.” he growled, spitting the last word out like it had left a bad taste in his mouth, “And if you want something to drink you can get it yourself; last I checked you still had two legs.”

He groaned inwardly as he watched his beautiful pick up line sail miles above Hanzo’s head, “But sweetheart, I’m workin’ hard over here.” he pouted, giving him his best puppy eyes.

Hanzo scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking a cup over to the sink, “Oh, I’ve heard _all_ about your hard work from Lena.” He switched the water filter on and turned the faucet, “Looking at pretty young women must be a grueling task for you.”

“Hey now, I’m doin’ important research for an assignment Winston gave me, and she’s not _that_ much younger. She’s like your brother’s age.”

“... …..How is comparing some woman you’re lusting after to Genji supposed to make it sound less weird?” The archer was seriously considering pouring alcohol into his glass instead of water if McCree continued the conversation in the direction it was going.

“Uhh well...”

“McCree.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious she really is awful pretty. Though not as pretty as you, darlin.” he added, holding back a smile.

Hanzo glared at him with a silent warning.

“Aw just come ‘ere and look at her, Hanzo.”

“If i look at the picture will you shut up?”

“I’ll try my darndest, angel, but I can’t make any promises.”

“...Fine.” he sighed, making his way back over to the table with his glass.

McCree grinned triumphantly and straightened up as Hanzo approached, “Have a seat next to me, darlin’.” he said, patting the chair beside him. This gained him another dirty look from the shorter man, and he chuckled amiably.

Hanzo leaned over carefully to get a good look at the picture before recoiling quickly after a few seconds as if he’d been slapped.

“What’s wrong?”

“That is not a woman.” He shook his head, his expression contorted into a wary snarl, “That is a treacherous, venomous snake.”

McCree looked at him for a minute, not sure what to make of his reaction, “Well I guess she does kinda look like it in the picture, what with how she’s standin’ and all.” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“No.” he said sharply, still looking at the photo as if it would strike at any moment.

“What d’ya mean no? I was agreein’ with ya.”

“You do not _know_ this woman.”

“I’m sittin here readin her file aint I? That’s gettin’ to know _about_ her.” the cowboy argued, “...You sayin you recognize ‘er or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* chapter one is complete! your feedback is appreciated ouo;


	2. A Striking Attempt

 

Hanzo stared at the photo for what seemed like a long time as bad memories came rushing back to him. Oh yes, he recognized her; a flurry of dark rage and haunting emerald eyes that held such sorrow. Of all the assassins his clan had sent after him, she was the only one who looked at him as more than a target. She was also the one who had come closest to succeeding in her charge, but that wasn’t what had stuck with him. It was something she had said:

 ---

She was wounded and standing over him in the rain with her blade drawn, both had heard someone shout and footsteps approaching quickly, but instead of finishing it she had glanced at him thoughtfully.

“The poison will likely kill you before they can get help,” she winced, clutching at her side, “but let’s see what fate will do.” and with that, she had disappeared as quickly as she had come.

Hanzo hadn’t believed in fate, but when the footsteps drew close and two medics appeared, he had to admit there might be something to it.

\---

Vaguely, he became aware that McCree was trying to get his attention. Shaking his head, he tried to focus back on the present.

“You okay there, partner?” the other man asked looking a little concerned, “Ya kinda checked out on me there for a bit.”

“...It’s not uncommon for people to ‘check out’, as you say, when someone is incapable of being silent.”

“Aw, darlin’ you’ve hurt me.” he pouted, “Shot me right through the heart.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes as the other man clutched at his chest and slumped forwards dramatically. “Somehow I think your ego will survive.” he couldn’t help smirking a little.

“Ouch!” he laughed, “Someone call a doctor, I’ve been shot again.”

“Hanzo, what are you doing to McCree?” Genji asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he entered the room.

“He’s killed me, Genji.” McCree replied, still slumped face down on the table.

“Hm. That must have hurt. Should I get Angela?”

He noticed Hanzo shifting uncomfortably and felt a twinge of guilt, “She’s a miracle worker, but I doubt she could heal what I have.” he sighed.

“And what’s that?”

“A broken ego an’ I think my pride’s been sprained too.”

The cyborg laughed, “Somehow I doubt your recovery will take long.”

McCree lifted his head up, frowning, “It will if I keep getting double teamed by you two.” This earned him an amused snort from both of them, “I rest my case.”

After a moment of silence, Hanzo turned to his brother, “Why are you here?” he asked awkwardly.

“I was curious to see what all the noise was about, but if I am... interrupting something I can leave you two alone again.” he said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“You’re not interrupting anything.” the shit eating grin on his brother’s face was apparent even if he couldn’t see through his visor.

“Oh, then what could a couple of old men like yourselves be up to at this hour?” he asked, leaning on the counter behind him.

“Wha- now listen here, Genji, I ain’t that-”

“McCree has been researching beautiful young women and comparing them to you in an attempt to make his infatuation seem less inappropriate.” Hanzo interrupted.

“Hey!”

“...That’s an interesting strategy, Jesse.”

“I’m not jus’- Hanzo’s makin’ it sound weirder than it is.” he stammered.

“He says it’s part of an assignment Winston gave him.”

“It _is_!”

Genji chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to the table, “Then by all means, Jesse, let’s see your hot new assignment.”

The cowboy fumbled awkwardly, smoothing out the report and mumbling to himself, “Well you can’t really see her that well in this one so hang on a minute lemme turn the page an see what that one’s like.” he flipped the report to the last page and leaned back so they could see.

Hanzo peered at it suspiciously, and Genji visibly stiffened but didn’t have nearly the same reaction his brother had previously. Neither of them spoke.

“She’s somethin’ ain’t she?” McCree asked, more to break the tense silence than anything.

“...What is it that you want with Sarina?”

“Pardon?”

“What has Winston asked you to do?”

“Nothin’ much,” he scratched the back of his head, looking confused, “just wants me to recruit her is all.” a thought crossed his mind and he paused, “Don’t tell me you know her too?”

“Too?” the cyborg repeated stiffly.

“Well Hanzo seems ta know somethin about her. He got all misty eyed when he saw the other picture- or well- the kind of misty eyed where you look like you’re gonna shit yer pants.”

Hanzo frowned and kicked him hard, “She was sent to kill me at one point, but that was a long time ago.”

Genji sighed heavily, “I was afraid she might.” he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else.

“What?”

“What'd you say?”

“...Nothing. ...Yes. I know her.”

“You got any advice for me then?”

“Jesse, I have not seen her in a very long time.” he shook his head, slowly making his way to the door.

“Well she can’t have changed that much, could she? At least give me somethin’ better to go on than what Hanzo said.” McCree begged.

He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder reluctantly, “Sarina is as wild and untameable as the seas she sails on. ...Leave her; she’s been through enough.”

Before the cowboy could question him further, Genji had vanished into the dark hallway. “...What d’ya suppose he meant by that?” he asked, glancing over at the elder Shimada.

Hanzo shook his head, “I do not know. ...But if I were you, I would listen to his warning. He clearly knows more than he is telling.”

“Why do you Shimadas gotta be so goddamn fuckin' cryptic all the time.” he muttered, frowning and reaching for his coffee again.

“Hmph.” the archer smirked.

* * *

 

Finishing off the rest of his coffee, McCree looked down to really inspect the photo on the oldest report. With torn edges and the color almost completely faded, this one had definitely seen better days, but it was also the one he liked the most out of the three. Here, Sarina was laughing and holding onto the arm of a young man as they made their way through a crowded marketplace. This must have been before her tall boot obsession, he realized, because here she wore a loose fitting top with shorts and only a short pair of ankle boots. He found it amusing, but didn’t think much else of it. She looked like she was in her early twenties, and he noticed that the young couple stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the people in the photo who were dressed in more traditional-

“Hey Hanzo, do ya know where this is?” he asked suddenly.

The archer had become lost in his thoughts again, and blinked in confusion, “Where what is?”

“This place.” he tapped the picture, “It’s gotta be in Japan I just don’t know where.”

Hanzo leaned over and after a few seconds he nodded, “Yes, that is in Shizuoka. Father used to take us with him when he had business there.” his eyes narrowed, “Who is that with her?”

“I dunno, can’t see his face with all her hair in the way.” McCree frowned, “Wish I could see ‘em it might give me somethin’ to go on.”

He leaned in closer in front of him to get a better look, “Something about him looks familiar.” he said quietly before straightening up again and looking at the other man, “Is there any way to-” the look on the cowboy’s face made him frown. “What are you doing?”

“Nothin,” he grinned, leaning back in the chair with his arms behind his head, “Just admirin’ the view, darlin’.”

Hanzo huffed and folded his arms over his chest, “Are you incapable of controlling yourself even when someone is trying to help you?”

“I can control myself jus’ fine, darlin’.” he drawled.

“How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?” the other man growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Does it really bother you that much, sweetheart?” That earned him another glare and he chuckled. “What would you prefer I call you then, babe- OW!” he yelped as he suddenly found himself keeled over in pain and rubbing his side protectively. Hanzo had jabbed him in the ribs a little harder than he thought he deserved and was now refusing to look at him, but McCree did notice a slight tint to the other man’s cheeks and filed that information away for later. “What’d I do to deserve that?” he whined.

“You know _exactly_ what you did.”

“Aw, but dar- ...Hanzo,” he corrected himself, “ you know I’m just playin’.”

“You are always ‘just playing’, and I am tired of it.” he grumbled, stalking to the door.

“Hanzo, c’mon…”

He glanced over his shoulder at the taller man , only to be met with puppy eyes, and quickly jerked his head forward again. “...It’s late. I am going to bed.”

“Hanzo.”

“What.”

“...’m sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.” McCree said sheepishly.

Hanzo sighed, “Good night, McCree.”

“G’night.” he replied as he watched the other man leave.

After a few minutes of silence, McCree sighed and reached for his mug again only to find it empty. _‘Damn.’_ he thought, setting it back down and skimming over the last written report. It seemed like an odd coincidence that this woman had been sighted in a location that both Shimadas were familiar with almost 15 years ago- that, and Genji’s reaction was downright suspicious if you asked him. He just couldn’t figure out what this little lady had to do with either of them. ‘ _Maybe she dumped ‘em’_ he laughed to himself as he stood up and stretched.

Just then, he noticed the glass of water Hanzo had left on the table in his rush to leave. “Well.” he smirked as he gathered up the rest of his things, "Looks like I got myself a tall glass of water after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* chapter 2 is complete!
> 
> your feedback is appreciated! ouo;


	3. An Old Flame

 

“So this is your last night before you set sail, Señorita?”

“Ricardo, you know you can call me Sarina.” the young woman smiled over the rim of her third drink that night.

“Of course, Señorita Sarina.” the barman replied cheerfully.

“Oh stop,” she laughed, “and yes, we’ve got business in the south so we’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“Do you think your admirer will come to see you off?” he grinned, pretending to tip his hat to her.

Sarina scoffed at that, “God I hope not. That would be the last thing I need tonight.”

“You mean you don’t go for the ‘charming gentleman’ type?”

She rolled her eyes, “No, I can’t say I fall for that kind of bullshit.”

“Well he’s certainly not the worst man you’ve attracted to my bar.” Ricardo laughed, “He’s actually pretty handsome if you can get past all the… ‘getup’.” he mimicked a heavy southern accent as he said the last word.

She shook her head and downed the rest of her glass with a grimace, sliding it back across the bar to him, “It’s the belt buckle that always gets me.”

“BAMF.” he smirked, and placed the glass behind the counter.

“Yes, that one.”

“Jesse McCree, the bad ass mother fucker.” the bartender said, mimicking a heavy southern accent again as he mixed up another rum and coke and slid it over to her, “Here ya go darlin’, jus somethin I whipped up fer ya.”

“Dios mio. Ricardo, no.” she groaned, pulling the large mug closer to her.

Ricardo laughed heartily, “What’s wrong, sweetheart? I didn’t mean ta offend ya or nothin’.”

“Ricaaaardo no!” Sarina complained, “...You’re going to summon him or something, culo.” she hissed, leaning over the bar.

“Oh come on, Sarina, that can’t happen.” he chuckled.

Just as the words left his mouth, the door to the bar swung open and hit the wall behind it with a bang and in walked the man they’d just been talking about, spurs and all.

“Well I’ll be darned.” Ricardo said in awe as McCree tipped his hat and began walking towards them.

Sarina was in a state of disbelief as she sat back down and cradled her drink, “Dios debe odiarme.” she muttered to herself.

The barman laughed and walked off to attend to another patron. “Tell him I’ll have his whiskey out in a minute.”

“Traitor!” she yelled after him, but he was already out of earshot.

“Who’re you callin’ a traitor, darlin’?”

Every time McCree called her that name, she felt a piece of herself die inside. She heaved a sigh as he sat in the empty seat next to her, “Hello, McCree.” she grumbled.

“Well hi, little missy, how are you doin’ today?” he grinned.

“I am absolutely wonderful, how about you?” Sarina asked through tight lips.

“I’m doin' jus fine, sweetheart, glad you’re still here, I was afraid I’d miss ya with tonight bein’ your last one and all.”

“Yes that would have been tragic.”

“Aw I thought so too, darlin’, ‘s why I tried so hard to get here in time.”

“Are you here on business or displeasure today, Jesse?” she sighed.

“Oh it’s business as usual, Miss Cap’n Sarina, ma’am.”

Sarina rolled her eyes, “Then I assume you finally have something you need shipped, smuggled, or shanked?”

“Yeah well, I’ve been thinkin’ about that, see? An I think I’ve finally come up with something you could ship for me.”

“Oh really?” she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yeah y’see, I was thinkin’, what if you shipped yer beautiful self over to our watchpoint an’ made that your new home port, so ta speak? That way we both get what we want out of it.”

“You’re not trying to steal my best customer again, are you, McCree?” Ricardo asked smiling as he brought over the man’s usual mug of whiskey.

“Aw, I don’t think you have anything to worry about while she’s still givin’ me that look, Ricardo.” he laughed, taking the drink from him with an appreciative nod.

“I don’t know how you can stand that look so long, most men would have already given up.” he shook his head in disbelief.

“You get used to it.” McCree replied, “Starts becomin’ endearing after a while.”

Sarina growled.

“Well, just make sure you don’t make her burn a hole through my counter eh, amigo?” the bartender laughed, waving as he walked off again.

The cowboy took a sip of his drink before speaking again, “So how about it, sweetheart? Wanna ship yourself to my house?”

She huffed, “Jesse, the _problem_ with all of this is that you’re wanting me to pick a side. I have no problem with your side, so to speak, but I make a much better profit off of playing _both_ sides.”

“Aw, darlin’, you know Talon don’t love you like I do.” he pouted.

Sarina shot him a cynical smirk, “Isn’t there someone else more deserving of your affections that you could go bother?”

“Who could be more deservin’ of my love than the radiant beauty that is Cap’n Sarina Rocha?” he drawled, leaning back in his seat and taking another drink.

“Hm.” she raised her glass and drained a third of its contents, “I’ve got some bad news for you then.”

“And what would that be, sweetness?”

“I don't know if I remember how to love.” the young captain said numbly as she stood and carried her drink out to the patio.

* * *

 

Sarina fidgeted with the ring on her left hand as she looked out over the balcony. Santa Rosalia was beautiful during this time of year, and she breathed deeply as the cool wind blew across the bay. Behind her, the light jingling of spurs drew her attention.

McCree didn’t know what to say at first, instead he decided to wait for her to make the first move. When she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, he took it as a sign and cleared his throat, “You wanna talk about it? What happened, I mean.”

She laughed bitterly, “You’re not just going to insist that you can change my mind like every other man? … Or woman on occasion.”

“Naw, never seen much sense in tryin’ to change people’s outlook on love. Subject’s a lot more personal than, say, gettin’ someone to join the home team.” he replied, eyeing the ring she was still spinning on her finger. “...It got somethin’ to do with that?”

"Ha, then you're definitely one of the strangest men I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

“...What did your reports on me say?”

“Reports were shit.” he snorted, pulling the cigar tin out of his back pocket and lighting one, “...Pictures were a bit more interesting.”

“I hope they weren’t the naughty ones.” she said flatly.

McCree paused, “What naughty ones?”

“The ones with me in compromising situations,” she began, waiting to see his reaction.

He shifted awkwardly and wouldn’t look at her, “Like what?”

“Like saving kittens from trees and feeding orphans.” she smirked.

The cowboy visibly relaxed and smiled, shaking his head, “Nah, nothing like that. Though there was an old one of you smiling and holding on to some boy’s arm.”

Sarina looked away quickly, biting her lip, “...in Shizuoka.” she said quietly after a moment.

“Yeah I think that’s what Han- ...the report said.” he caught himself, remembering that she’d tried to kill Hanzo before.

“...That was-” she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “That was a long time ago, Jesse.”

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.” he mumbled, more to himself.

“What?” she asked, looking up at him with confused, almost watery eyes.

That took him by surprise, “Oh, I just meant it- the date on it was pretty old is all.”

“Oh, um…” she looked away again, rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hand before picking up the mug she’d set down on the railing and taking a long drink, “Yeah we were in our early twenties back then so…”

“Does he have somethin’ to do with yer ring?” She nodded, but didn’t answer, “...If you don’t wanna talk about it that’s ok, darlin’.”

Sarina shook her head, looking down at the emerald center stone of the ring, “It’s fine, it’s just I-” she took a shaky breath, “It was my engagement ring, but then…”

He put an arm around her shoulder reassuringly, as she struggled to find the words, “He didn’t break up with you did he?” he frowned squeezing her shoulder, if he ever found the guy who’d hurt her this bad, he was going to get an earful from Jesse McCree.

“Hah.” She gave a single breathy laugh, “Not exactly…”

“What happened?”

She took a moment to compose herself before taking a deep breath and gathering up enough courage to speak, “He was the second son of a crime lord, I was the ‘adopted’ daughter of a pirate, we were both in love and hated where we came from so… the next time I came to port, we were going to run away together but-” Sarina bit her lip as her memories came flooding back, “but… when I came back they told me there had been a fight and... he didn’t make it.”

He was speechless for a minute, taking in the information and watching her force her emotions back down, before pulling her into a bear hug. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t know.”

She laughed awkwardly, tears welling up in her eyes, “No one does.”

“Not even Ricardo?” he asked.

This time it was a real laugh as she hid her face in his chest, “Especially not Ricardo! He can't keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes!”

"What makes you think I can?" 

"Isn't keeping secrets part of your job, _Agent Cowboy_?" she asked, mimicking his accent.

"Hey now, I don't need your sass, missy." he chuckled.

She paused, focusing back on their unfinished conversation, “...Sometimes it's just hard, y'know? Thinking about what could have happened if fate had been kinder to us."

McCree hugged her tighter, “Yeah, that’s gotta be tough, darlin’, I’m so sorry.” they stayed like that quietly for a few minutes before he heard her speak again.

“...M'cree.” she wheezed.

“Huh?”

“You’re- crushing me.”

“Uh…?”

“Can’t breathe.”

“Oh shit!” he let go of her immediately, “Sorry darlin’, you should have said something sooner!” he said, worriedly checking her over to make sure she was ok.

Sarina laughed, wiping her nose on her sleeve and punching him in the arm, “I did you ass.”

“Sorry…” he said bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head in amusement and picked up her mug, draining the rest of it. “So anyway, now that you know my deepest darkest secret,” she smirked, “do me a favor and don’t make my mistake, Jesse?”

“What d’ya mean?”

“With the person you’ve fallen for, -the _real_ one” she added, “make sure they know how you feel… cause you never know when something could happen and they're just... gone.”

“What makes ya think-”

"Oh it's not hard to tell." she laughed, “After pestering me with flattery for three months, you think I don't know when your head is somewhere else?”

“Well I-I…” he stuttered.

Sarina gave him a knowing smirk, “Besides, you’ve got that dreamy far off look in your eyes. That’s like textbook crushing hard on some beautiful man with dark-" she leaned back with her hand on her forehead dramatically, " _luscious_ flowing hair and _great_ tits,” she laughed when she saw McCree blushing and stood up straight again, “Or woman. Whatever ...floats your boat.” she shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm spoiling you guys, but I've really been in the mood to write today so *shrugs*
> 
> *edit* chapter 3 complete! and no I can't go a single chapter without throwing in some mchanzo. you're welcome.
> 
> As always, your feedback is appreciated! :3  
> \------  
> Translations:  
> Señorita- Miss  
> Dios mio- my god  
> culo- ass  
> Dios debe odiarme- god must hate me  
> amigo- friend


	4. The Same Mistakes

 

McCree groaned, thumping his head on the file covered table. It had been a week since he’d last been to Santa Rosalia and talked with Sarina, and he was plum out of ideas on how to convince her to join.

“Still no luck?” Angela asked, taking a seat at the kitchen bar with a cup of coffee.

“No…”

“What did Winston say?”

“Ta keep tryin’.” he mumbled, head still resting on the papers, “Problem is I’m just all out of ideas on this one, Angie. I got no more angles to go on.”

“Have you tried finding the boy from that photo?” she asked, “Maybe he could help convince her.”

Jesse snorted, “Unless you can raise someone who’s been dead for then plus years, I don’t think that’ll work.”

“...oh. Yes, that would be a bit of a problem.” she admitted as Genji walked into the kitchen and made a beeline for the fridge. “Although, stranger things have happened. Good morning, Genji!”

“Morning, Angela.” the cyborg echoed cordially as he opened the door.

“Stranger things? Angela, name one thing weirder that you’ve done than potentially resurrecting a guy who’s been dead for twelve years.”

“Well…”

“What is Jesse complaining about now?” Genji asked, coming over to lean on the counter next to angela with a piece of toast.

“McCree is still having trouble recruiting the young woman Winston assigned him to.” She replied, looking at Genji with an unreadable expression.

“I told you, she’s a hard one to catch.”

“Oh catchin her isn’t the problem; she’ll play nice if you wear her down enough, but she’s damn stubborn as all hell. Stubborn like I’ve never seen in my whole life.”

“Haha! Morning everyone!” Lena suddenly popped in, “That’s really saying something, coming from someone as old as you, love!”

Before Jesse could get in a good retort, she had already grabbed her food and zipped out again, “God dammit, Lena!”

“Good morning, Lena!” Dr. Ziegler called down the hallway after her.

He groaned, and buried his face in the papers again, “I ain’t that old, dammit.”

Angela stifled a laugh as she sipped her coffee, “Maybe Genji can help you with her. Will you be going back tomorrow?”

“Angela I don’t think-”

“Naw.” the cowboy huffed, “She’s gone off on some business thing somewhere so I won’t see ‘er ‘till sometime next month probably.”

“Well perhaps Genji should go with you next time.” she suggested. Genji gave her a pointed look, but she ignored him.

“I mean,” McCree lifted his head up again, “If he wants to he can, but I ain’t gonna make- ...Well good mornin’ beautiful.” he grinned lazily at Hanzo.

The archer had been trying to sneak into the room unnoticed, and stopped to glare at the other man, “Your face looks rediculous.” he scoffed.

“And you look just as gorgeous as ever, darlin’.” he drawled.

“Oh brother.” Genji muttered, rolling his eyes.

“What.” Hanzo snapped.

“I didn’t mean- ...It’s an expression.”

“Well you can keep it.”

“Only if I get to keep you, sweetheart.” Jesse interrupted, only to be met with both of the brothers’ bewildered expressions.

Genji was the first to snap out of it, “I have just remembered, I need to go comb my… feet.” he said, standing up quickly and vanishing into the hallway.

Hanzo growled something in Japanese and reached for the bagels.

“Whassat, darlin’?”

He tossed his bagel into the toaster and turned the timer on, “You are not deserving of such a thing.”

“What is there like a rewards card? Get punched ten times and you win a free night with the ever beautiful Hanzo Shimada?” McCree teased, “Where do I sign up?” Angela sputtered in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee, and stood up. “You ok Angie?”

“Oh, yes!” she cleared her throat and smoothed out her skirt carefully, “I’ve just remembered, that I should probably go submit a request for a pay upgrade, and... make sure Genji doesn’t need help with his...feet...combing.” she trailed off, making for the door as quickly as possible, “I hope you have better luck with your assignments!” she called back.

“Well ok, I’ll see ya later then I guess.” he replied, a little confused by her sudden change in mood. Glancing back towards Hanzo, he grinned, “Looks like it’s just you an’ me now, darlin.”

“Not likely.” the other man said firmly as he laid the freshly toasted bagels out on a plate and walked back to the door he came in. He paused at the doorframe and doubled back to punch McCree hard in the shoulder before calmly exiting the room like nothing had happened.

“Ow!” he whined as he watched the archer’s silhouette disappear down the hallway, “...Three down, seven more to go.” he smirked, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

 

“Genji, hold on!” Angela called, trotting down the hallway after him.

The cyborg stopped at the opposite end of the hallway and waited for her to catch up, “Angela, I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“I am well aware of that, but you _do_ need to talk about it. If not with me, then Zenyatta. You’ve let this go on long enough, don’t you think?”

“She’s better off not knowing… happier not knowing.”

“And who decided that?”

“...It is better this way.”

“For who? I cannot see anything _better_ about any of this.”

“Angela…”

“If you don’t love her anymore that is fine, but she deserves to know the truth.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then what? What has changed?” she asked with searching eyes, “She was all you would talk about when you were recovering, but you never tried to contact her once after you joined overwatch. Why?”

“I changed.” he sighed, looking away, “How could I expect her to love me like this? ...She knew me as the handsome young heir of a powerful clan, not as what I have become.”

“Your hair was bright green.” she commented flatly.

Genji gave a half hearted laugh, “...I did not want her to feel obligated to stay with me. She wouldn’t love me now anyway.”

“So... you decided for her. You didn’t even give her the chance to choose you. How is that right?” Angela shook her head in disbelief.

“With me dead, she has had the chance to move on with her life, to forget about me... and find someone else who can make her happy.”

“But she hasn’t.”

He didn’t speak for a few minutes, “...It is better this way, Angela.”

“I don’t believe that, and neither do you.” she frowned, crossing her arms.

The cyborg sighed heavily and began to walk away, “Forgive me, Angela, I need some fresh air.”

“Genji, don’t start this again.” Dr. Ziegler called after him, “You _know_ she’ll find out! It’s best, for both your sakes, that she find out from you!” he disappeared around the corner without another word, “...Ach diese jungen!” she sighed in exasperation.

* * *

 

Genji had been sitting by himself on a platform overlooking the bay for about half an hour when he sensed his master approaching. The omnic floated forwards and sat next to him on his right, but did not speak. He knew why he had come, and knew he would wait for the ninja to speak first. Below them, the waves crashed against the rocks below as the golden sun rose higher in the sky.

“Angela sent you.”

“She did.”

“What did she tell you.”

“Dr. Ziegler expressed her concerns and frustrations in several languages, and suggested I: _‘try to get through that thick metal head_ of his’ before throwing up her hands and muttering something about a payment upgrade.”

“...And what do you think of my ‘thick metal head’, Master?”

Zenyatta chuckled, “I believe it is certainly more troubled than usual by this young woman Agent McCree is in contact with.”

“Master, you do not have to refer to Jesse so formally.”

“Perhaps not.” he hummed, “However, it did provide you with an opportunity to delay the subject at hand. Which you took quite quickly, I might add.”

“My apologies, Master.”

“It is no matter, Genji.”

They sat in silence together, watching the dark blue waves roll in steadily. It would have been peaceful, if not for the fact that it reminded him so much of her, and the lazy afternoons they spent walking along the beach and hiding from her Captain. If things had turned out differently…

“We were going to run away together.” the cyborg finally said, looking out at the sea, “I had asked her to marry me.”

Zenyatta tilted his head to the left in a way that his student always associated with a smile, “Genji, that’s wonderful!”

He shook his head, “That was before- ...Hanzo and I fought three days before she was supposed to return to meet me.”

“Did you not try to contact her once you had recovered?”

“No, it’s best if she believes me dead." he sighed, "Regardless, she would not love me now.”

“You made friends in Overwatch, did you not? They care about you a great deal. Why would she not?”

“Master, I am not the same as I was then.”

"You were young."

"I was human, and a bit of a punk." he added

"And this woman, she is attracted to human punks, then?"

The cyborg snorted in amusement, "I suppose she must have been."

"If that is the case, then I would not be too concerned, my dear pupil, I sense there is plenty of both left in you."

He chuckled and shook his head, "That is not the only part of me that has changed, Master."

Zenyatta paused for a moment, regarding his student carefully, “Perhaps, she has changed as well.” he said, wisely, before turning and gliding away.

“Wha- Master, I do not understand.” Genji replied, quickly turning his head to look at the omnic in confusion.

“Do not let the fear of rejection cloud your judgement, my student. The iris works in strange ways.” he waved back, airily.

* * *

 

“The mission assignment for tomorrow is up.” Ana said casually as she entered the watchpoint’s common area with a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa next to Jesse.

“Hmph.” Jack grunted from behind his newspaper, “Is Winston still treating us like a couple of priceless relics?”

“Naturally.” she sighed, idly swirling the tea bag around in her cup, “You would think we had glass bones, the way he acts.” she smirked, giving McCree a conspiratory wink.

Jesse chuckled, “He wouldn’t think that if he’d had the privilege of experiencin’ one of your affectionate headlocks back in the day.”

The older woman laughed, “I still have a few left in me if you’ve been missing them, Jesse.”

“Oh, no ma’am the memory of them is good enough for me!” he leaned away, smiling nervously.

She laughed heartily, patting his back, “Well if you’re ever in the need of a good headlock, you know where to find me.” Ana smiled, taking another sip of her tea, “I saw that your name was on the list, Jesse, but aren’t you supposed to be going back to see that young lady again?”

“Yeah, she’s off on some kind of business down south right now so Winston asked if it would be ok to put me on the team.”

“Have you had any more progress with her?”

“Nah not really. She’s finally warmed up to me, but she’s still as damn stubborn as an ornery mule.”

“If she doesn’t want to, then you should just leave her alone.” Morrison muttered.

“I would, but Winston is dead set on havin’ her, an I’m plumb out of ideas.”

“Get some kind of leverage on her.”

“What, like you did with me? We’re not exactly runnin’ a legal organization here anymore, Cap.”

“It doesn’t have to necessarily be something like that.” Ana cut in, “Does she not have any family that could help convince her or give you some kind of leverage?”

“Leverage is pretty long dead, Ana, that’s the problem: she’s happy with where she is and knows we ain’t got nothin’ ta pin ‘er with.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” she hummed reassuringly.

“...Who else was on the list?” McCree asked after a minute.

“Oh, I didn’t pay too much attention beyond confirming that I wasn’t on it, but I believe I saw Angela on support.” the sniper said, setting her teacup down on the coffee table, “Why don’t you go check?” she suggested.

“I guess I might as well.” he sighed, standing up and stretching, “It’s getting kinda late, anyway.”

“That’s right, it’s almost past your bedtime isn’t it.” Ana smiled sweetly at him, her eye twinkling in amusement.

“Ha! G’night mama bear.” he waved over his shoulder as he made his way to the door.

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

“Night, old man.”

“Hmph.” Jack grunted in response.

\---

McCree smirked as he headed down the hallway to the message board. Going out on an actual mission would give him a nice change of pace, but it did feel strange knowing he wouldn’t be going back to the little bar in Santa Rosalia tomorrow. He turned the corner and saw Hanzo standing in front of the board and staring accusingly at it.

“Somethin’ bothering you, sweetheart?” he asked, walking up beside the archer to look at the list himself.

“Just you.” he frowned.

“Aw, darlin’ I’m flattered.” Jesse smirked. He let out a low whistle when he saw the assignment: an assault mission in Brazil somewhere with Mercy, Hanzo, Genji, and Mei. “Talk about a change of pace.”

Hanzo ignored his previous comment, “Are you not supposed to be visiting that woman tomorrow?”

“She’s got a name, y’know.”

“I do not wish to hear it.”

“Why? You’re not jealous, are ya Hanzy?”

“Hardly.” he scoffed, “I am simply curious as to why you are on this list when you have an ongoing mission of your own.”

“...Sarina said she had some kinda extended business trip. She’ll be gone for a few weeks, so Winston put me on this instead.”

“You’re probably safer with this assignment than you are going off with her every weekend.” he commented dryly.

“Is that cause you’ll be there to protect me, darlin’?” McCree grinned, leaning closer.

The shorter man rolled his eyes and pushed Jesse’s face away, “I simply meant that an assault mission with your allies is less dangerous than dining alone with that venomous serpent of a woman.”

“Aw, babe, you _are_ jealous.” he lauged.

Hanzo smacked him in the gut, “Stop that.”

“Does that count towards my punch card?” he asked, rubbing his stomach, “That one wasn’t as hard as the one this morning.”

“That can be easily remedied.” the archer growled.

“No, no it’s fine.” he threw his hands up in mock surrender, “I’ll stop, darlin’.”

“Good.”

“...Funny thing about what you said, though.” He scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, “‘bout what she said stickin’ with ya.”

“What about it?”

“Well, she’s said somethin’ to me that I jus’ can’t get out of my head, neither.”

“What did she tell you?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothin’ much, she jus’ told me not to make the same mistakes as her.”

“And... what mistakes would those be?” he asked, bitterly.

“...Nothin’, it’s silly.” Jesse said evasively, turning away, “I don’t know why I thought ta tell ya… You prolly wouldn’t care anyway.”

“It would depend on what it was.”

“Yeah… sorry I bothered ya.” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s late. I should go ta bed.”

The other man nodded slowly, “That would be a good idea.”

“Right…” the cowboy turned to walk away, “G’night Hanzo.”

“Good night, McCree.”

Without another word, he started walking slowly back down the hallway to his room. Sarina’s words still ringing in his head as a silent warning. He felt like an idiot.

“...McCree.” Hanzo called after him.

“Yeah?” he stopped abruptly and turned back to look at him.

“Take care of yourself tomorrow.” he replied, staring evenly at the taller man with an unreadable expression.

“...You too.” McCree said in surprise. He watched as the other man nodded and turned his attention back to the board, and when Jesse turned to walk away again he felt a blush rising in his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* Chapter 4 is complete!  
> your comments and feedback are always appreciated! ouo;
> 
> Translations:  
> Ach diese jungen!- Oh these boys! (ger)


	5. A Chance Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: there is some description of blood, scarring, and serious injury in the 4th section of this chapter so if you're squeamish about those things, just be aware of that uwu;

The team was 3 hours into the 7 hour flight to Recife, and personally, McCree didn’t think he could take another 4 hours of this shit. It had been alright when everyone had first boarded the hovercraft at the ungodly hour of 5 in the morning, but as the hours dragged on tension seemed to rise. First, it had been Mei and Winston having a 'civil argument' over the intercom about some sort of trajectory calculations and other sciency nonsense that he didn’t care to try and understand at the ass crack of dawn. Then, Angela had tried to start a conversation with Genji. Jesse didn’t know all the details but he heard Zenyatta’s name thrown around a few times, and when Genji started giving her one word answers, he could practically feel the tension in the cabin multiply exponentially. And then, there was Hanzo. Perfect, beautiful, Hanzo meditating with his back straight and eyes closed like he had been for 3 hours and counting as if none of this mess even phased him. All of that was bad enough by itself, but with everyone else occupied, Jesse was left to sit quietly by himself twiddling his thumbs, and to be perfectly honest he didn’t know how much longer he could behave himself if this kept on. The cowboy weighed his options, interrupt Hanzo, or try to make small talk with Angela when she was mad. Neither of them sounded like a remotely good idea to him, but at the same time he really needed something to do.

“I can feel you staring at me.” the archer muttered without looking up.

“Beg yer pardon?” McCree replied dumbly, shaken out of his thoughts.

Hanzo opened one eye to glare at him, “Is there any particular reason why you are staring at me like a lost pup, or is this simply your most recent method of entertaining yourself?”

“Woof.” the cowboy grinned impishly.

The archer sighed in exasperation and looked up at the ceiling of the hovercraft, muttering something in Japanese.

Jesse laughed, “I’m just messin’ with ya.”

“You are insufferable.” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nah, you love me.”

Hanzo glared at him in silence for a few seconds, “Would you like to explain _why_ you felt the need to interrupt my meditation?”

“I wasn’t tryin’ to, honest, but I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to ta pass the time if ya know what I mean.” he looked at the other man hopefully.

“You should be focusing on the mission, not trying to chat up your teammates, Jesse McCree.”

“Yeah, but we’ve still got about four more hours till we land, and chattin’ up my teammates is my specialty, darlin’.” he winked slyly.

“You are insufferable.”

“You’ve already said that, sweetheart.”

“...Fool.”

“That’s a new one.” he chuckled, “Is this your way of flirtin’ back? I give you pet names and you call me names?”

“I do _not_ flirt.” Hanzo said sternly.

“Sure, whatever you say, babe-” he dodged easily when the archer attempted to kick him from across the aisle way, “Ha, careful there, darlin’, my punch card’ll fill up awful fast if you keep doin' this.”

The other man stopped abruptly and scowled at McCree, “I did not agree to that, nor will I honor it.”

“Aw, darlin’ I thought you were all about reclaimin’ yer honor.”

“Yes, and I certainly wouldn’t lose it again on you.” he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ouch! That’s downright hurtful.” Jesse laughed, clutching at his chest.

“Good, perhaps it will teach you to control your tongue.”

“Oh, sweetheart, my tongue is good for more than just talkin’.” he drawled, only loud enough for the other man to hear.

Hanzo made a strangled noise of frustration and turned away from him, refusing to say another word or even look at him for the remainder of their flight. In turn, McCree chuckled and pulled his hat down over his face to try and sleep the rest of the way to Recife. Today could turn out to be very... interesting.

* * *

 

To say the mission had gone south would be an understatement. Everything had gone well enough right up until the team had handed the first assault point over to local authorities and moved on to the second. That’s when all hell had broken loose. Talon agents had set a bomb off in Boa Viagem Plaza, and the group was forced to split up to avoid casualties.

That’s where McCree was now: running through an evacuated commercial district, and trying to regroup with the rest of his team that was currently nowhere in sight. Shouts were heard behind him, and he ducked behind a dumpster to avoid the incoming hail of bullets.

“Dammit!” he cursed, peeking around the corner to see how many there were. “Three, ain’t too bad...” the cowboy muttered, pulling his hat down low over his face, and reloading Peacekeeper. The sound of footsteps came pounding in his direction; he’d have to be quick. Taking a deep breath, he leapt out of his hiding spot and fired three shots at the enemy, killing them instantly. He had no time to celebrate, however, as more troops could be heard running towards the sound of shots fired.

Jesse ran for it, turning left on the road that ran by the beach, but stopped short when he saw more coming in from that direction as well. And that’s when he saw her, standing not ten feet in front of him, a dark haired woman in a well worn leather jacket and thigh high boots standing tall behind an empty newsstand and firing her blaster into the oncoming mob with careful precision. McCree would know that ass anywhere, considering how many times he’d watched it walk away after shutting him down time and again. What the hell was Sarina doing here? Not that was complaining; in fact, he was damn well glad to see a familiar face.

He must have made some sort of noise, because she glanced behind her and smirked, “Friends of yours?” she called back without missing a beat.

“Heh. Not particularly.” he shook himself out of his stupor and moved to her side, unloading his gun on the oncoming attackers.

“You seem to have a knack for interrupting my saturday drinking habits, cowboy.”

“Oh, believe me I’d much rather be drinking in Santa Rosalia right now, sweetheart, but unfortunately _someone_ insisted on going on a business trip.” he teased.

She laughed at that, reloading her blaster and firing again, “I assure you, most of my business trips are considerably less eventful.”

“Are you saying this is my fault?”

“Absolutely.”

“Aw darlin’, you know I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Maybe not,” she said, picking off the last of the Talon agents, “but trouble does seem to follow you.”

Just then, he heard light footsteps running towards them from behind, and they both spun around to see who it was.

“McCree I heard shooting what happened? We have to-” Hanzo stopped abruptly and stiffened, dropping into a defensive stance.

Jesse heard a short laugh behind him, and knew Sarina had seen the archer, “Fuck.” he choked out.

“...Are you aware that there is a vile serpent behind you, McCree?.” he growled, right hand slowly reaching up to pull and arrow out of his quiver.

“I see fate was kinder to you.” Sarina replied casually as she reloaded her weapon and slid her left foot out to strengthen her footing.

McCree shook his head violently, “Now hold on just a damned minute, you two.” he moved towards Hanzo, making sure neither of them could get a clear shot at the other as he did so, “This ain’t about to turn into some kind of a Brazilian showdown by the beach so you’d better go ahead and put yer weapons away now or so help me.”

“Stay out of this, Jesse.” Hanzo warned.

“For once, I agree with the bastard.” Sarina said coolly, raising her gun.

“No!” he turned around to face her, and backed up until he was directly in front of the archer, effectively shielding the shorter man, “This _is_ one of my friends and I’ll be damned if I let you have another go at him.” he saw her scowl at him, but made no move to shoot, “Now put yer goddamn gun away.” he ordered.

“Did he tell you what he did?” she said quietly, a dangerous look in her eye, “Do you know what you’re protecting?”

“My teammate.” he growled.

“A murderer.”

“Well shit, darlin’, I can’t do a 360 turn right now without seein’ murderers all around, myself included.” he sensed Hanzo backup and try to go around on his left, and he swung his arm out instinctively. He saw the man stiffen out of the corner of his eye but ignored it, keeping the pressure on his chest to hold him back as he glared stubbornly ahead. “Put the gun away, Sarina.” Jesse warned, raising his voice a little.

The corner of her lips twitched up into a momentary smirk, but she did as she was told, securing the blaster back in its holster on her leg. She looked with growing amusement at something behind him, but didn’t say a word.

“Good girl. Now we’re going to-”

“McCree...” the archer said through gritted teeth.

“-all sit down, and have ourselves a lil chit-chat about-”

“ _McCree_.”

“Not now, darlin. We’re going to have ourselves a lil chit-chat about-”

“JESSE McCree. If you do not remove your cold metal hand from my… person _immediately,_  you will lose it.” he interrupted him angrily.

The cowboy watched as Sarina’s hand flew up and clamped down on her mouth, forcibly holding back laughter before he turned his attention to the man beside him. To McCree’s utter confusion, Hanzo was standing red faced and completely rigid, looking anywhere but at him with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He didn’t have a single clue as to why the other man would be acting like this. Afterall he’d only grabbed him to hold him back so that... he wouldn’t… ...shit. Jesse looked down at his hand, which was protectively groping the archer’s bare left pectoral, and back up at his face again, “Uh.” he replied intelligently.

“Do not say another word. Get your hand off of me or I will break it.” he snapped.

“Shit! Sorry, darlin’.” he jerked his hand away quickly as if he’d touched something hot; not that he could have felt it through his prosthetic, “I-I didn’t mean ta- OW!” he floundered.

Hanzo punched him in the side before crossing his arms indignantly, “I said stop talking!”

"But darlin', I was only tryin' ta-"

"Shut _up_!"

While they were bickering, Sarina had had a good laugh, but now she took their distraction as an opportunity. The smile slid off her face and was quickly replaced with cold determination, then she unsheathed the twin Dao blades on her hip and silently skirted around to the side to launch an attack. When the two finally noticed her absence in front of them, it was too late. With a low growl, she leaped at her target, blades flashing in the afternoon sunlight.

* * *

 

McCree could only look on in shock as Sarnina attacked, seemingly out of nowhere. Today just wasn’t his day.

Hanzo reacted more quickly and jumped back to narrowly dodge the oncoming blades, but she was still coming. The archer cursed, reaching up to grab an arrow, but before he could do so a grey blur passed between them. The sudden clash of steel against steel took all of them by surprise, and Sarina scowled at the new interruption.

“Phew! Boy am I glad to see you!” Jesse let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Get Hanzo out of here.” Genji said, pressing back against Sarina’s blades with his own.

“Right.” he said, turning to the archer who had fallen backwards onto the ground in surprise, and was now staring up at his brother in a shocked stupor, “C’mon darlin’ let’s give ‘em some space to play.” he held out his hand to help him up.

Hanzo absentmindedly obeyed, taking his hand and allowing himself to be pulled up onto his feet without taking his eyes off of them. It felt surreal to him, seeing his brother protecting him from his would-be assassin. However, the fact that his brother had bothered to modify his voice around this woman sent up a red flag in his mind. She didn’t look like she recognized him, which meant he could only be using his voice manipulator for two reasons: she could recognize his voice, and he didn’t want her to. ...but why?

Sarina huffed and broke contact to dart towards the archer again; she did not have time for this shit. Again, her attack was blocked. “Get out of my way.” she growled. This man was becoming an annoyance.

“I am your opponent now.”

She raised an eyebrow as she looked him up and down, “Tell me, cyborg, what are you hiding by using that voice modifier?”

“If you beat me, I will tell you.”

“Then what is the point of using it now?” she smirked, using the pressure between their blades to push off and distance herself from him.

“You will not beat me.” Genji replied, watching her carefully as she circled around and shifted into a starting stance: legs shoulder width apart, knees bent slightly, and right foot placed slightly in front of the left.

“That confident are you?” she laughed, sheathing one of her swords and watching warily as he mirrored her position smoothly.  
\---

Jesse and Hanzo were standing a ways off, watching with nervous anticipation. “They’re not really going to- ...are they?” the cowboy asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Hush.” he chided, watching intently as the two squared off in the street. The sun was beginning to set and a light breeze began to pick up.

“...Are they _insane_? Talon could show up again any minute now.”

“Stop speaking, and watch. It would be ‘insane’ to try and stop them now.”

“Dammit… I don’t understand why she’s doing this.”

Sarina stepped first, Genji following only seconds afterwards, and they collided in the middle. Their movements rapidly flowed together with deadly precision: when she slashed, he parried, when he thrust, she smoothly dodged. It was clear that his speed was unmatched, but her ability to follow and match or dodge his every blow showed she had some skill as well.

“I can’t watch this.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, “Your statement would be more convincing if your eyes weren’t practically glued to them.”

“They’re really going at it…” McCree shifted anxiously, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Hardly.” he scoffed, “This is a fairly common sparring routine in Japan… and they’re both deliberately holding back.”

“Sparring routine?”

The archer nodded, “Both the order and the moves are already predetermined; like a dance. They’re essentially feeling each other out and testing for weaknesses.”

“That’s one lethal lookin’ dance there, sugar.”

“It seems to be slowly coming back to them.”

“Whaddya mean, by that?”

Hanzo paused, watching in surprise as Genji’s sword flew from his hand and Sarina pointed hers at his chest triumphantly. “I mean they have sparred like this before. They would not move together as smoothly otherwise.”  
\---

“I win.” she grinned smugly, trying to catch her breath.

He was impressed, but not surprised. Sarina had always been good at disarming him, but the fight wasn’t over just yet. He was just waiting for her to let her guard down like she used to- and there it was. Genji smirked at the look of surprise on her face when he quickly dropped down and swept her legs out from under her. Before she knew what had happened, he was above her, pinning her sword arm down and pressing on her wrist firmly until she released her grip on it. “Got you.”

She looked up at him, dazed. “That wasn’t fair.” she frowned.

“You shouldn’t let your guard down like that.”

“Says the big fancy cyborg ninja who got disarmed by a common sailor.” She teased.

“You are not common, Sarina.” he said quietly.

“...Who are you?” she asked. Something about him reminded her of a young man with hair dyed the color of spring grass, and endless summer afternoons spent practicing in an empty garden together. A lump began to form in her throat, and she swallowed,  reaching up with her free hand to try and remove his visor.

He shook his head, taking her hand and holding it carefully but firmly in his own. “Now is not the time."

Jesse let out a low whistle, “Darlin’ I think we might need to leave these two alone for a little while.”

Sarina looked away, brows furrowed, as she felt the cyborg release her right arm and move away. He still had her left hand, and she allowed him to help her up before letting go and dusting herself off. “Shut up, culo.” she glared at McCree.

“Oh, yep, she’s grumpy again. We’ve clearly interrupted something, c’mon babe let’s give these young’uns some space.” he laughed, putting an arm around Hanzo’s shoulders.

“Jesse, I can almost guarantee that you will lose your arm if you keep touching him without his permission like that.”

“That is correct.” Hanzo growled in warning.

“Sorry, got it. No touchy. I’ll try to remember that, sweetheart.”

“Get a room you bloody hypocrites.” she muttered quietly.

Genji chuckled, “If only…”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Sarina sighed, stooping down to retrieve her other Dao sword and sheath it next to it’s twin, “You need to find the rest of your team, don’t you?” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the ninja walk off to find his own blade.

“That we do.” McCree said, glancing around at the surrounding hotels and other buildings, “We gotta find our way back to the plaza we were at first, I guess.” he stopped and squinted at one of the hotels, “Hmm…”

“What?” she asked

“...Hey Hanzo?”

“Yes?”

“Wasn’t this area s’posed to be evacuated?”

“...Yes.”

“Well,” he took a few steps closer to the building, “I think someone’s up there. Don’t know who it could be, though. Might just be a tourist who didn’t get the memo.”

“Are you sure it was a person?” Hanzo asked, skeptically.

Sarina brought her hand up to her left temple and slowly started inspecting the buildings, “...We need to get out of here.” she said stiffly after a moment.

“Why, what do ya see?”

“What’s happening?” Genji asked, trotting back over to them.

“Sniper.”

Jesse turned his head to look at her, “What’d you say, d-” His question was cut short by a sudden intense pain in his shoulder as he was knocked backwards by the force of the bullet.

“McCree!” the archer yelled, rushing forwards.

“Get down!” Sarina barked, pulling out her blaster. This wasn’t over yet.

* * *

 

Hanzo crouched low over Jesse’s body protectively, arrow already drawn as he scanned the surrounding buildings for the shooter. “Where are they?” he demanded.

“The shot came from over there, but-” Sarina stopped, catching a glimpse of an unidentified heat signature in the building to their right before it disappeared again, “Damn. They’re too fast.”

“Find them, now!”

“It’s not that simple!” she growled.

“You tracked _his_ movements well enough.” the archer jerked his head towards where Genji was hiding in the alleyway.

“That was close range, cabron, this is scanning the entire area!”

“McCree is down, and we are sitting ducks down here so if you want to make it out of this alive, you will tell me where they are so I can _shoot_ them!” he ordered angrily.

Sarina made a frustrated noise and swept her hair back and out of the way, revealing her scarred left eye and its bionic implant. She did _not_ like taking orders from him of all people, but he was right. A faint whirring could be heard as she pushed her eye’s abilities to the limit, determined to locate the sniper, “There.” she called, finally locking onto the signature, “Third building on the right, fifth floor, seventh window from the left.”

“I see them.” Hanzo replied, nocking the arrow in his bow and drawing it back, carefully adjusting his aim.

“Shoot! Before they move again!” she called impatiently.

He released the arrow and watched it sail through the air and hit it’s mark with deadly accuracy. He loosed a second for good measure and hit his target squarely in the head as their body slumped to the side. The archer looked up at his work in satisfaction before turning his attention to the man beneath him.

“McCree.” he called, kneeling down to inspect the bullet wound. A pool of blood was quickly spreading on the pavement below him and staining his serape a deeper shade of crimson.

“What’s his condition?” she asked, blaster still drawn as she watched the perimeter of the surrounding buildings closely.

“Not good.” Hanzo mumbled, hastily pulling the excess fabric out of the way. McCree’s eyes were closed and his breathing ragged as blood continued to seep from the wound in his shoulder. “Shit.” he unclipped the man’s chestplate and tossed it to the side, nearly ripping the buttons off as he yanked his button down shirt open and pulled it away from the wound. “Jesse!” the archer called louder and shook his uninjured arm.

“You need to put pressure on that wound.” Sarina shouted from her position several yards away.

He obeyed, pressing down on it with both hands, “Damn it, Jesse! wake up!” his ability to remain calm and controlled was slipping.

The cowboy stirred slightly, “...hi, darlin’.” he murmured, cracking an eye open, “if I’d known this was all I had to do to get you ta-” he inhaled sharply as a wave of pain hit him, “...ta put yer hands allover me… I woulda gotten m’self shot sooner.”

He huffed and gave him an unconvincing scowl, “Hush, you idiot.”

The young ship captain saw her new nameless cyborg friend coming towards them and lowered her gun to meet him, “Did you find anyone else?”

“There were a few more around, but I took care of them.” he replied, “...How is McCree.”

She glanced over at the two men on the pavement, “Well tended, I believe, but he’s lost a lot of blood. He needs a medic soon or he could take a turn for the worse.”

Genji nodded solemnly, “The perimeter is secure for now. I will go and find our healer, if I have your word that you will not attack Hanzo again.”

“...Go. I will protect them.” she agreed.

He stared at her for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to believe her, “Thank you.” he said, before disappearing again.

She sighed and walked over to the other two, “How’s he doing?” she asked, kneeling down next to archer.

“I must’ve died and gone to heav’n” McCree said weakly, “Now there’s two beauties watchin’ me.”

“Fine, considering he’s still got enough energy to flirt with anything that moves.” Hanzo scoffed.

“Love you too, babe.”

He ignored him, “I need to bind his wound but I can’t stop putting pressure on it long enough to find something.”

“Here, I can hold it while you look.” she said, scooting closer without looking at him.

After a moment of consideration, he allowed it, removing his hands and watching carefully as she replaced them with her own. “...I half expected you to try and kill me again.”

“Nah, there’s too many witnesses.” she shrugged, concentrating on applying pressure to Jesse’s shoulder “...that and before your friend went to go find help, he asked me not to so...”

“I’ll have to remember to thank him.” he mumbled, looking around for something to use as a bandage. His eyes fell on the serape.

“Hanzo don’t.” Jesse pleaded, struggling to move.

“Stay still!” Sarina scolded.

“Don’t.”

“You’re going to bleed out if we don’t bind it with something, dumbass.” she hissed, struggling to keep him still without letting up on the pressure to his shoulder.

“No!”

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes as he removed the ribbon from his own hair, “You owe me a new one.” he muttered, leaning over to wind it around the bullet wound tightly once Sarina had removed her hands.

“Thanks, babe.” he gave the archer a weak smile.

“Hush, fool.”

“God... ¿Cuándo es la boda?” she groaned quietly to herself.

* * *

 

By the time Mercy caught sight of the three figures sitting in the ground in the middle of a corpse littered road, she looked like she was about to blow a fuse. They had been looking for the rest of their team for over an hour when Genji had found them and told them what happened. Hearing about it had put enough stress on her, but when the ninja had told her his former fiancé was there and claimed doctor-patient confidentiality so she couldn’t reveal his identity, she’d almost gone off on him right then and there. Instead, she was fuming quietly as she approached the group with Genji at her side.

“Hey, doc.” Jesse smiled sheepishly from where he was propped up in Sarina’s lap.

She looked him over carefully, noting the ribbon wrapped around his shoulder and it’s owner sitting attentively at his side. All three of them looked like an absolute wreck, but it seemed the gunslinger had gotten the worst of it. “Hello.” she sighed, kneeling down next to him and turning her Caduceus staff on as she inspected him for further injuries, “How are you feeling, Jesse?”

“Better now that you’re here.” he smirked.

“Is there anyone you don’t flirt with?” Sarina asked in annoyance.

“Hm, Winston.” Angela replied distractedly as she used the x-ray in her datapad to survey the damage, “You need to get that leg maintenanced, dear.”

The younger woman looked at her in surprise, “Yeah, I suppose so… How did you-”

“Portable x-ray.” she explained, tapping the datapad for emphasis. She stopped and looked up quickly, “I’m so sorry I didn’t introduce myself! Dr. Angela Ziegler.” she said, holding out her hand and smiling.

“Captain Sarina Rocha.” she answered, a hint of amusement in her voice as she reached out to shake her hand.

“It’s a pleasure.” Angela nodded, “That’s a beautiful ring, by the way.” she saw Genji shift awkwardly out of the corner of her eye. _Good._

“Oh, thank you.” Sarina smiled hesitantly.

McCree cleared his throat, “How am I doin’, doc?”

“I think you’ll live.” she answered, “I’ll probably have to give you a transfusion on the way back, and I won’t be able to get the bullet out until we arrive back at Gibraltar, but you should be fully recovered in a few days.”

“Hear that, sweetheart? You were makin a fuss out of nothin’.” he looked over at Hanzo, grinning.

“I was not… fussing over you.” he said stiffly, speaking for the first time since Angela had arrived.

“Sure ya were. Even called me by my first name for once.”

“I was merely trying to get a response from you.” he deflected, looking away.

“Mmhm, whatever you say, babe.”

Both women shared an exasperated look, and Mercy shook her head knowingly. “McCree, I believe if you continue to tease Hanzo you might be going home with an extra injury.”

“It’s ok, Angela, I’ve got a punch card going.” he drawled, “Ow!" he laughed when Hanzo smacked him, "I can’t believe you’d hit an invalid!”

“I will do more than that if you continue to make a fool of yourself.”

“Oh babe... not in front of the ladies.” he smirked.

“You are insufferable.” The archer huffed, crossing his arms.

Jesse was about to reply, but was interrupted when he heard a shout and saw a lone omnic running towards them. “...Who’s that?”

Sarina’s eyes narrowed and then relaxed a minute later when she recognized her first mate, “Sterling! Where have you been?” she smiled as he approached.

“Captain!” the omnic waved, “We have been looking everywhere for you!”

“Haha, yeah sorry I ran into a little trouble.” she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

“I suspected as much.” he replied, nodding to the group, “Hello, it is good to meet all of you. I am Sterling, Captain Rocha’s first mate.”

Sarina was pleased by the chorus of polite greetings that were echoed in response, and waited until they had finished to speak, “Is the rest of the crew accounted for?”

“Yes, Captain, and might I remind you that we are expected in Rio by tomorrow morning.”

“I guess we should get going then.” she sighed, starting to get up before realizing McCree was still propped up in her lap. A mischievous grin spread across her face, “Oh Mr. Shimada,” she sang. He looked at her warily, “Be a dear, and take my place, will you? Poor Jesse still needs to keep his shoulder elevated, and I’m afraid I have to leave.” she batted her eyes at him, which earned soft chuckles from Mercy and Genji.

Hanzo looked at Angela skeptically, “Is this really still necessary?”

“Of course!” she smiled sweetly, “Until Winston and Mei arrive with the hovercraft, it is crucial that the wound stay elevated as to prevent further blood loss.”

The archer looked between Sarina’s smug grin, Mercy’s sickly sweet smile, and McCree’s puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat, “...Fine.” he muttered, reluctantly sliding over next to her.

“Perfect!” she said brightly, lifting the cowboy’s torso up carefully so she could scoot out and let Hanzo take over. As soon as he did, she stood up and stretched, “Well it’s been fun, everyone, but we’re going to take our leave now.”

“It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Do take care!” Sterling added.

“Guess I’ll see you in a few weeks, Jesse?”

“Heh, wouldn’t miss it, darlin’.”

“Alright, see you then.” she smiled, waving to everyone before hooking an arm around her first mate’s shoulders and walking away.

Once they were out of sight, McCree looked up at Hanzo and grinned slyly, “Hey gorgeous, come here often?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* chapter 5 is complete!
> 
> Your comments and feedback are always appreciated! ouo;
> 
> Translations:  
> cabron- dumbass  
> ¿Cuándo es la boda?- when is the wedding?


	6. An Unspoken Lie

 

“Dammit!” McCree cursed as he flipped through Sarnia’s file for the third time before tossing it on the coffee table in frustration, “Where did that damn picture go? It’s not like it could have walked off…” he groaned, “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave soon.”

“Is something wrong?” Genji asked without looking away from his game.

“I was lookin’ for one of the old pictures in Sarina’s file. Thought I’d give it to ‘er, y’know? Kinda like a peace offering.”

“Why would you give her a surveillance photo of herself?” he asked over the sound of the main boss’ entrance cinematic.

“Well, it was the real old one that I was gonna give her. I told her about it in passing one time an’ she got all sad about it as soon as I mentioned the boy who was in it with her an’ I know she still loves him an’ don’t got much else to remember ‘em by so... I just figured she might like ta hold onto it is all.” he watched as his friend hesitated for a second and the world boss landed a hard hit on his character, “You haven’t seen it have ya? ...I just don’t know where it could be.” he sighed.

“Hm.” the ninja replied, the avatar on the screen rolling to the side and narrowly missing another devastating blow.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, “That a yes or a no?”

He paused the game for a moment, “...Yes.”

“Oh, good. Where’d ya see it?”

“I took it.” Genji replied, unpausing the game and striking his opponent with a flurry of attacks.

“Why’d you take it?” he asked in confusion.

“I did not think you would miss it.”

“Well it’s fine I guess,” he scratched the back of his head, “I jus’ mean… Why that one? You knew ‘er didn’t ya? Why not take one of the more recent ones?”

“Would the more recent ones not be more important to your assignment?”

“I reckon they’ve all got a similar importance, really. You can tell a lot from someone’s past that usually plays out in their future behav’yer. That picture’s special to her cause of her mem’ries of that boy, but I don’t see why it’d have any significance to you. It’s not like you’re the pretty boy she was hangin’ onto.” he joked.

Genji laughed nervously but didn’t reply. On the screen, he was beginning to lose the boss fight.

Yeah, wouldn’t that be funny.” he laughed and flopped down on the couch next to the cyborg. Something occurred to him a few seconds later and he froze. “...You’re _not_. ...are you?”

“How could I be? You said yourself he was dead.”

“Right, yeah I did.” he nodded. It was silent for several minutes, save for the shouts and attack noises coming from the game. “...How did you say you knew her, again?”

“I didn’t.”

“Well… can ya tell me? She didn’t seem ta know ya down in Recife.” he frowned, “But then… you were usin’ that voice changer thing.”

“Do you really think it was me?” he laughed, “What part of what she told you would lead you to that ridiculous conclusion?”

“It does sound pretty silly.” the cowboy agreed, “I mean, if it was, that would mean you’d let your fiancé believe you were dead for what… twelve years?” he chuckled, shaking his head, “Like, what kind of person would do that?”

“It would be pretty messed up, yeah.” Genji agreed, shifting uncomfortably and hissed when his avatar failed to dodge another attack.

“Ha, The fact that Hanzo said you two used to visit that same port with yer old man a lot is prolly just a coincidence.” he laughed, looking over at the cyborg with a stupid grin, but it slowly fell as something finally clicked in his head, “...twelve years.”

“What?”

“Twelve years.” McCree stared off into space in total disbelief, “She said her fiancé was killed in a fight twelve years ago while she was away at sea. ...and he was the second son of the head of a criminal empire- ...Son of a bitch.”

As if to punctuate Jesse’s realization, Genji lost the boss fight and they both sat in complete silence as the ‘Game Over’ screen flashed red in the dim lighting of the base’s community room.

\---

An hour later, Hanzo walked into the room to find the two of them still staring at the red flashing screen. McCree looked like he had seen too much and the archer wondered what could be so disturbing about Kingdom Hearts 3; besides of course, that it had finally been released nearly 70 years after the second one. Neither of them looked up when he leaned on the doorframe and cleared his throat.

“What are the two of you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

The cowboy finally moved, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He took a long drag from it and watched as the smoke rose up and dissipated a few feet above his head.

Hanzo made a face, “Do you have to do that in here?”

Jesse took another drag before answering, “Yep.”

“It is a health hazard. Go outside.”

“Nah.”

The archer walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and looked down at him with a scowl. “Take it outside.” he repeated sternly.

McCree looked up and lazily blew smoke in his face, “Make me.”

That was it. Hanzo saw red and before he knew it, he had slapped the man across the face. There was a dangerous look in Jesse's eyes now that made the archer hesitate, but his anger came back quickly and he met his gaze stubbornly, “What is _wrong_ with you?” he spat.

“What’s wrong with me?” the other man growled, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You blew smoke in my face!”

“An you decide to bitch slap me? The fuck, Hanzo?”

“You deserve it, for that!” he huffed angrily, “What the _fuck_ is your problem?”

“You wanna know what my problem is? _He’s_ my problem.” Jesse raised his voice, pointing to Genji who was watching them warily.

Hanzo scoffed, “Do not blame your shit attitude on him.”

“No, no.” he shook his head, snarling, “You wanna know somethin’, Hanzo? You wanna know what I jus’ figgered out?”

“OH, _do_ tell.” he rolled his eyes, “What _profound_ discovery have you made?”

“Turns out,” the cowboy grinned bitterly, “You weren’t the only one on the ‘Friends and Family’ list that Genji decided not to tell he was alive.”

“What are you talking about?” the archer looked at him skeptically.

“Oh, no one, much. Only the girl I’ve spent four _goddamn_ months trying to sweet talk into joinin’ the ‘crew’ so ta speak.”

“What?”

“Sarina McFuckin’ Rocha.” he said smugly, “Yer would-be sister-in-law.”

Hanzo looked in disbelief from McCree to Genji, and back to McCree, “...What.”

* * *

 

A tense silence radiated from the room as Hanzo stared down the two of them incredulously. Finally, Genji looked away and stood up with a sigh. “Jesse is… telling the truth.” he admitted.

“When did this happen?” the older Shimada asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“A few months before our…disagreement.”

“And you were going to what? Run away with this woman?”

“Yes.” Genji’s head shot up and he stared at him defiantly, “It is not like there was anything for me in Hanamura.”

He was silent for a moment, taken aback by his brother’s sudden change in mood, “If she meant that much to you, why did you let her believe you were dead?”

“You would not understand.”

“You would be surprised.”

The cyborg glared at him, “How could I expect her to love a monster like me? I did not wish to place such a burden on her, so I allowed her to believe I was dead. For any trouble that has caused you, I am sorry. But I do not regret my decision.” he said calmly.

Hanzo was dumbstruck. He understood all too well what it felt like to be undeserving of love, but at the same time this woman deserved better than a lie; even if it was an unspoken one. They stared at each other, neither willing to be the first to look away as the tension in the room began to rise again.

McCree let out a low whistle and leaned back on the couch, taking a puff from his cigar and blowing the smoke out in rings. “Have either of you considered goin’ in for the self-hatred hall o’ fame? I think you’d have a real good shot at it.”

“Do you not have somewhere else to be?” the archer turned to him in annoyance.

“Sure do.” he replied, taking another drag, “I’m supposed to be goin’ ta see the lil’ lady, but seein’ as I’m already late, and I’m worried the two of you are gonna try an’ kill each other as soon as I leave the room, ... _again_ ,” the cowboy added, “I figger I’m gonna have ta sit tight till you’re done with… whatever this is.”

Hanzo shot him a warning look, before glancing back at his brother thoughtfully, “Go with him.”

“No.” Genji said firmly.

“She deserves better than the lie you have given her. Go with him.”

“No. She is better off not knowing.”

“You do not get to decide what is better for a woman you abandoned.”

“I did not abandon her. I made a sacrifice so that she could have a better life without me.”

“Tell yourself what you must, but you _have_ abandoned her.” he replied coolly, “...Perhaps you are right. Perhaps she does deserve better than a coward who lied to her because he could not face rejection. Did you really ever love her or was she just another pretty whore for you to mess around with?” he sneered.

Genji rushed forwards angrily, stopping inches away from his brother’s face as he stared him down with a mixture of pain and fury, “Do not dare say another word against her. You know nothing about her.”

Hanzo tilted his chin up stubbornly. He’d know the ninja would react this way, in fact, he had wanted him to; angry and confrontational was a lot simpler to get through to than someone who had already made up their mind and was just looking for a way out. “I know she wears an old emerald ring on her left hand, and I know she looks lonely when she thinks no one else can see.”

“Why would she-”

“Still wear the ring I can only assume you gave her? For the same reason you took the photo from her file two nights ago.” He smirked at the surprise on both his brother’s and McCree’s faces, “Did you think I did not see you?”

“I… had assumed you were sufficiently distracted by the argument you were having.” he glanced at the cowboy for a second before looking back at his brother suggestively.

“Hardly!” the archer scoffed, breaking eye contact.

“Mmhm.” he smirked, “It did seem to be going in that direction.”

Hanzo looked like he was about to argue further, but thought better of it; acutely aware of the third person in the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “My point is that she still cares deeply for you, and you would be a fool to continue this lie any longer. It is causing pain to everyone involved, and she deserves to know the truth.”

Genji sighed wearily, “I am not the same man she knew.”

McCree snorted, “Nah, but she don’t got much room to talk, do she?”

“What are you talking about?” the archer asked.

“I’m jus’ answerin’ yer brother’s vain concerns, as usual. He  ain’t talkin’ about his winning personality, darlin’. He’s talkin’ about that hot bod of his that he used to have.” he turned to the cyborg and gave him a wry grin, “It’s ok, sugar, you’ve still got a nice ass.”

The younger Shimada sputtered at that, color rising in his cheeks, “I do not think-”

“Oh no, sweetcheeks, ladies love a nice ass just as much as anyone else.” Jesse laughed, putting out his cigar and standing up. He leaned to the left a little to look at something behind Hanzo and smirked, “Looks like it runs in the family, too.”

It was Hanzo's turn to sputter now as the cowboy waggled his eyebrows at him and Genji chuckled. “I believe it is high time you left for Santa Rosalia.” he huffed.

“Yer probably right, darlin’, but don’t worry your pretty little head i’ll be back later tonight.” he grinned.

“I do _not_ worry.”

“Aw, you don’t have to be shy about it, sweetheart. I know you love me.” he turned to the cyborg, “So... how about it, Genji? You comin’?”

“I have a feeling you would drag me there if i said no.”

“Who me? Nah, but I’ve got a feeling Angela might.” McCree gave him a knowing wink.

He nodded slowly, “Then I will leave you two to your...farewells, and meet you at the shuttle.”

\---

As soon as Genji left, Jesse turned to to Hanzo with a dopey grin on his face, “Bye, darlin’, wanna give me a goodbye kiss?”

“Absolutely not.”

“How ‘bout a goodbye hug?” the cowboy spread his arms open and waited.

“No.”

“Awkward side hug?”

“...No.”

“Aw c’mon, sweetheart, please? I promise I’ll even go by the three second rule.”

Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away with a huff but didn’t answer, knowing McCree would take the bait. Actually saying yes would be openly admitting that a hug from him would not be the the worst possible thing in the world right now, and he was not ready to make that kind of commitment.

He smirked and quickly swooped in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the archer and rested his chin on top of his head for one, two, three, fou- “Ow!” Jesse laughed, letting go and rubbing his side, “What is that, eight now? Two more to go?”

The shorter man froze with a look of dawning realization, “I have already told you, I will not play that game with you.”

“Oh, I’ll keep track just in case, darlin’.” he winked slyly, walking backwards towards the doorway, “I’ve gotta run now, babe, try not to miss me too much!” he tipped his hat and darted out the door before he had a chance to retaliate.

Hanzo folded his arms across his chest again and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. As he watched the man go, he tried to ignore the part of himself that would have liked for the hug to last longer. “Idiot.” he muttered, not knowing if he was referring to himself or McCree.

* * *

 

“You’re worried about him, aren’t you, señorita?” Ricardo teased, sliding another Mojito across the bar to her.

“Am not.” Sarina huffed.

“Right! Of course you’re not.” he smirked, “You’re just putting those away twice as fast because you missed my legendary cocktail skills.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, “You got me, Ricardo. What would I ever do without your talents?”

“You wouldn’t be nearly as drunk right now.” he laughed.

“And for that, I am forever in your debt.” she said flatly, taking a sip from her glass.

“Too bad my drinks can’t get you to stop worrying about your charming cowboy companion.”

“He may not be recovered from his injury yet.” she commented, “He’s not usually this late.”

“Haha so you do care!” he laughed at the annoyed look she gave him, “I won’t judge you, señorita. It’s nice to see you making more land friends. You seem like less of a fish out of water lately.”

“... Hope it doesn’t end like the last one.”

“You don’t want your regular bartender to be Clint Eastwood reincarnated?” Ricardo joked.

“You know which one I mean.”

He was silent for a minute, “I can’t believe you let that bastard get away again.”

“Hmm”

“I mean, you said he was right there. You could have ended it, and finally avenged your fiancé. ...Why didn’t you?”

“Hanzo is not the demon I made him out to be, Ricardo.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He acts genuinely sorry about it, you know? Like he was trying to do penance by working with Overwatch.”

The bartender scoffed, “Being remorseful about killing his own brother doesn’t make him less of a demon, it just makes him human.”

“Well he can’t be both.” she argued.

“Demon in human form then.” he amended, “Probably a Succubus, what with the way he’s somehow convinced you to spare his miserable existence twice now.”

She shook her head in amusement, “He wasn’t the one who made me decide not to, and you’ve got the wrong demon.”

“ ...It’s his bare left tit isn’t it? That’s how he gets you.- _GAZE_ into my pert, _manly_ nipple and do my bidding, mortal!” Ricardo exaggerated, sticking his chest out and waving his hands mystically over his left pectoral. Encouraged by her stifled giggling, he began to sashay towards her, groping his chest as he went, "None can resist the call of my flawless tits! The mortals _SWOON_ before me, for I, Hanzo Shimada, am the sexiest bitch alive!"

Sarina burst out laughing, “No! Oh Dios, no I can’t breathe! Ricardo you’re going to kill me!” she wheezed, wiping tears away from her eyes.

“You said he always wears his haori with one sleeve tucked into his belt and no shirt underneath, why else would he do that if he wasn’t a Succubus trying to seduce poor unsuspecting mortals?”

“Again, you have the wrong demon.” she laughed, taking another sip of her drink, “He’d be an Incubus; Succubi are female.”

“Psssh! Like it matters, you know what I mean.”

“A female demon running around with one boob hanging out would be a bit scandalous, don’t you think?” she raised an eyebrow, “Can you imagine me doing that?”

“Haha, fair enough.” Ricardo chuckled, “Don’t get too soft on him though, he might get the wrong idea.”

“Pfft yeah right.” she snorted, “I'm pretty sure he's smarter than that, and besides it’s pretty obvious that he has developed a secret taste for dirty cowboy instead.” she added.

“Oh?” the bartender grinned mischievously, “And what does our mutual acquaintance, señor dirty cowboy, think of this?”

“He’s tragically oblivious.”

“Tragically?”

She sighed, taking another sip of her Mojito, “I have never seen so many failed attempts at flirting in my life, than when I was running around Recife with the two of them, Ricardo.”

“Oh no!” he said with a glint in his eyes that seemed to say _oh yes!_

“You live for this shit, don’t you.” she scoffed.

“Why do you think I took this job? You wouldn’t believe the things I learn about people by listening to their drunk ramblings.”

“Thaaanks.”

“Ah, don’t worry señorita, your drunk ramblings are always my favorite.”

“I’m flattered, really.” Sarina said dryly.

“You should be, I don’t say that lightly.” he laughed.

She shook her head, smiling and draining the contents of her glass, “...I don’t think I would have spared him this time if I hadn’t seen how much McCree cares about him. That and…”

“The cyborg?” Ricardo finished for her.

The young woman nodded, “I… something about him felt so familiar, but I know it’s impossible.”

"Ohoho! You're feeling up cyborgs in strange cities now?" he teased.

"Ricaaaaardooo!" she groaned.

He chuckled quietly, “Stranger things have happened.” he shrugged, “And you seem to attract your fair share of them.” Just then, the outside door swung open, and in stepped a familiar man wearing a plaid shirt and his signature cowboy hat. Behind him, the cyborg Sarina had met in Recife was easily recognizable by the faint green glow of his cybernetic body, “Well speak of the devil.” the barman exclaimed in a mock country accent.

She snorted in amusement and watched as the pair slowly made their way towards her through the crowd. “You’re late.” she said when they were close enough, crossing her arms accusingly.

“Sorry darlin’, we had a bit of a situation to deal with back at the base first.” McCree smiled nervously and tipped his hat to her in greeting.

Sarina noticed his apprehension almost immediately, “What kind of situation?”

“Well, uh, it was a… Some important information came to light tonight. Information that would have been real helpful ta me in the past few months while I’ve been talkin’ ta you, but I had no way o’ knowin’ it prior to tonight on account of someone not tellin’ the whole truth, as it were.” he rambled.

“What are you talking about?”

“...It’s like this,” the gunslinger started, “Do you remember me talkin’ about that one old picture we had of you in our file? The one of you an’ that boy in Shimizu?”

“Yes?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Well I was plannin’ on bringing it to ya for you to have tonight, but it went missing. Aand I think I found somethin’ better in the process of tryin’ ta find it. Or… at least I hope you think it’s better.” she looked at him expectantly, as if to say ‘ _I’m waiting’_ and he cleared his throat nervously, reaching back to wrap an arm around the cyborg’s shoulders and drag him forwards, “This here is my pal, Genji, I believe you two have met.”

“Not another metal head.” a man sitting nearby scoffed, taking a drink from his mug.

There was a pause as Sarina stiffened, and the patrons closest to them who were wise to the captain's lack of tolerance for prejudice looked on in anticipated silence. Then, in one quick movement, she pulled out her blaster and shot the man dead, watching with disinterest as his body fell forwards onto the table.

“Sarinaaaa!” Ricardo whined, “Not on the table- it takes forever to get those stains out!”

"You know I don't tolerate that kind of shit" she barked, "Who let that idiot in here anyway?"

"I don't know." the bartender frowned, "...That was good Oak!"

She ignored him and turned back to look at the two men in front of her. Both of them shifted nervously, no doubt worried that they would be the next victims of her ire. “So sorry about that,” she said casually, “What were you saying? I must have heard you wrong.”

“Uh,” Jesse faltered, “I was just introducin’ my buddy here. I don’t think you ever got his name when we were in Brazil.”

“No, I didn’t.” she agreed, turning to the other man expectantly.

“...Well go on then, introduce yourself, pal.” he clapped him on the back and stepped aside.

“I-” the ninja started.

“Ahem,” Ricardo cleared his throat, “If you’re about to reveal some profound revelation that could get confrontational, could you take it out on the patio, por favor amigos? It’s a little easier to clean blood off of stone than it is my nice Oak tables.” he looked directly at Sarina as he said the last part.

She smirked and rolled her eyes, “Have I ever not helped you clean up afterwards?”

“No, but that doesn’t make my wood stain any less.”

“Yeah, yeah we’re going. Your _fine furniture_ is safe.” she said dismissively, waving as she headed to the patio with the two men in tow.

\---

Once they were alone, she leaned on the railing and sighed, “You were saying?”

Genji took a deep breath, “Sarina, I know you heard what Jesse said. ...I’m sorry. I should have told you a long time ago.”

The man standing in front of her was unrecognizable, but that voice...oh god. That voice was the same one she’d clung to in her memories for all these years; it was unmistakably his. Sarina swallowed and shook her head, “No. This is some kind of sick joke.”

“Darlin’-” McCree started.

“What are you playing at?” she snapped, fighting back the anger and hurt in her voice, "Did you really think you could trick me into joining Overwatch with  _this_?"

“Sarina, please, it’s not his fault.”

“You’re not- you can’t be!”

“I am.” he took a step forwards, “Sarina it’s me, Genji.”

She shook her head stubbornly, “I don’t believe this for a second. You’re using that voice manipulator again.”

“I'm not. You have my word.”

“What value is there in the word of a liar?”

“I’m not lying to you, Sarina. I-”

“Prove it.”

“...What do you mean?”

“Prove it.” she repeated firmly, “I want to see your face.”

Genji paused, “It is not the same as you remember...”

“You think I'm some kind of stupid kid? I _know_ _!_ They told me what happened." she argued, "If you're really who say you are, I don't expect it to be.”

“...Are you certain?”

Sarina nodded slowly, “I need to see your face. ...Please.” she added.

“As you wish.” he nodded, reaching up to unclip the face plate. Slowly, he lowered his hands and looked up at her with his own eyes for the first time in over a decade. He felt a sharp pang in his heart when he saw her struggling to choke back tears as she stared at him with wide eyes. He had never felt like such a fool in his life, as he did right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is complete! (sorry it took so long to push the last bit out, work has been hell...)
> 
> Your comments and feedback are always appreciated! :3


	7. The Minor Fall

 

 

The three of them stood on the patio in silence for several minutes. The only sound that could be heard was a sharp inhale from Sarina as she stubbornly fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Genji subconsciously took a step forwards, gazing at her with a mixture of concern and guilt, and Jesse stood a few steps back with his hands shoved in his pockets as he watched the two of them helplessly.

“I thought you said you could handle it.” Genji finally said, trying to make light of the situation.

“Hah.” she laughed quietly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and standing up, “Shut up you ass. I think I’ve earned the right to be emotional about this.”

“I’m sorry.”

Sarina shook her head as she took a step closer, “I’m sure you had a good reason for it.” she smiled up at him as he closed the gap between them.

He stopped, leaving about a foot of space between them and carefully placed his hands on her waist. When he looked at her, there was guilt in his eyes, “I’m sorry, I did not want to burden you with this. When it happened, I thought it would be best if you didn’t know, but that was wrong of me.”

“What do you mean?” she frowned, searching his face for an answer.

If McCree’s hands hadn’t been stuck in his pockets when he saw his friend avert his gaze from the young woman, he would have facepalmed right then and there. Instead, he was forced to watch as the cyborg’s unwillingness to admit just how stupid and vain he’d been in the past drove a wedge into this already delicate relationship. Hell, what made it worse was that he could tell the little lady _knew_ Genji wasn’t telling her the whole truth -because _of course_ she did- she’d been his fiancé after all. Which meant not a single one of ‘em on the patio believed the shit he was trying to pull right now instead of owning up. “Oh for fuck’s sake…” he muttered.

Sarina’s eyes flittered over to sharpshooter for a second before focusing her attention back on the man in front of her, “How was believing you were dead supposed to be less of a burden than knowing that you were at least alive?”

“It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” he said without looking at her.

She shook her head in disbelief, “Why won’t you tell me the truth?” When he didn’t answer, she pulled away from him, “If you’ve found someone else, that’s ok. I just-”

Genji’s head shot up at the sudden loss of contact, “‘Rina, no, it’s not that.” he shook his head and reached for her again, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Crossing her arms, she took another step backwards, “Then what is it?” she asked stubbornly.

“You would think it was stupid.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and reached for a cigar.

“The only thing I think is stupid,” she said stiffly, “Is the fact that the man I love let me believe he was dead for over a decade, and now refuses to tell me _why_?”

“It’s hard to explain why.”

“Oh, well, maybe you should come back when you figure it out.” she huffed, turning to walk away.

“I- are you really leaving?”

“What’s it look like, culo? If you think it’d be a waste of time to try and tell me why you didn’t think to pick up the phone and call me for twelve years, then this is a waste of my time too.” she sighed in exasperation, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got another Mojito with my name on it.”

“Sarina wait! please…” Genji called after her. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder, waiting for him to continue, “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to explain it to you.”

She rolled her eyes and kept walking, “I’m sure McCree could help you with that; he’s been huffing about _something_ over there I can only assume he knows something about it.”

“Sarina!”

“Let me know when you figure it out.” The young captain waved casually over her shoulder, “Hasta luego mi nene~”

He turned to Jesse for help, but the cowboy only shrugged and took a long drag from his cigar, “Don’t look at me, man; you’re the one who can't’ tell his girlfriend he was afraid she wouldn’t love him because ya got all dinged up and don’t think you’re pretty anymore.”

“She would not believe me. ...She’d just think it was foolish.”

“Damn right she would. I think it’s stupid too, for the record. What was it you said earlier? Somethin’ bout how could you expect her to love someone who wasn’t completely human anymore?” he laughed tensely, “Whooo boy… Yer lucky you didn’t tell her that one, or you’d be eatin’ those words for a month at least.”

“Why is that?”

McCree took another drag from his cigar and sighed heavily, “You don’t know, do you.”

“What is it that I should know?”

“...Let’s just say you’ve got some catchin’ up to do with yer girlfriend...physically speakin’.”

Genji was about to start explaining why _‘physically speakin’_ that wasn’t going to happen, when he heard a surprised yelp followed by a solid thud and a string of curse words to his right. He spun quickly to find the source of the commotion, and was surprised to find Sarina struggling to get up off the patio floor. He noticed her right foot was bent at an odd angle and rushed over to help her.

The cowboy, on the other hand, grinned and shook his head as he made his way over to them, “Didn’t get that checked out like Angela told you to, did ya darlin’.”

“...I wasn’t able to get in contact with my mechanic.” came her frustrated reply as she batted the ninja away.

“‘Rina your leg is broken, you need help.” he argued, their words not completely setting in yet.

She stopped and gave him an annoyed look, “I noticed.”

“But-” he started, from the way her foot was twisted, she should be screaming in pain why wasn’t-   Finally, it clicked in his head, “...Oh.”

Sarina raised a skeptical eyebrow at him before turning back to the taller man, “It’s the brine that does it.” she sighed, “I’ve been needing to get a new one for a while now, I just kept procrastinating because I hate having to get it reattached.”

“Yeah, I reckon I know a thing or two about that.” he replied, staring down at her leg thoughtfully, “Y’know… if you’re havin’ trouble gettin’ in contact with your mechanic, you could always use ours.”

“And what would that cost me?” she asked dryly.

“Ah, nothin’ too terrible.” he smirked, “You could probably repay our generous offer by joinin’ up for a while.”

“...I’m glad you’ve already figured out how to profit off of a defenseless damsel.”

McCree laughed, “I’d hardly call you defenseless, darlin’.” she huffed and tried to straighten her leg out, “You do seem to be in quite a bit of distress though, and I just can’t help but feel mighty obligated to help ya out in your hour of need.” he grinned at the unamused look on her face “Just as soon as we come to some kind of agreement, that is."

“Of course.”

“So what do ya say, sweetheart? How would you like ta join the crew and get that leg of yours fixed up?”

Genji shook his head, “No, she shouldn’t have to join if she doesn’t want to.”

“And as an added bonus, you get to spend more time with yours truly, and your new-old-cyborg boyfriend.”

She shook her head and gave him a wry grin, “You drive a hard bargain, cowboy.”

“Is that a yes then?”

Sarina groaned and rolled her eyes, “ _Yes_ , you win Jesse.”

“Great, now let’s start by gettin’ that boot off.”

“Hey, watch it!” she exclaimed as he grabbed the heel of her boot and started tugging, “These are premium Italian leather, if you rip them you’re buying me a new pair!”

The cyborg shook his head fondly, “I’m surprised you didn’t marry your boots in my absence.”

“Oh shut up.” she huffed and smacked him in the chest, ignoring the pain the metal caused her now stinging knuckles.

“Aw, are you two gonna start a punch card too?” the gunslinger teased.

“What are you talking about?”

Genji let out an agitated sigh, “Jesse you _know_ he will never honor that; I don’t understand why you are even keeping track.”

“I can hope, can’t I?”

“...You are welcome to try.”

* * *

 

 

By the time the three of them made it back to the watchpoint the sun had just begun to rise, and Angela was considering a career change. “What on earth did you two do to her?” She scolded as Jesse set Sarina down on her examination table.

“Nothin! Honest Ange’, she just sorta fell and well… you can probably figure out the rest.” he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“I have a pretty good idea.” she frowned, stepping to the side so Genji could pass and set the broken half of Sarina’s leg next to her on the table. She noticed the young woman mumble a thank you, but refused to look at him as she did. _‘Greeeat.’_ Angela groaned inwardly; it was clear from his worried hovering and her stubborn resolve that he had already landed himself in the dog house. “What did he do to upset her?” she asked McCree.

“It’s more what he didn’t do ta be honest.” he muttered.

“Don’t tell me he didn’t explain why he never told her.” she groaned, covering face with her hand.

“You got it, darlin’.”

“Meine Gott.” she swore, “He can be so stubborn sometimes.”

“Heh, wait till you get ta know Sarina. Even sprawled out on the floor with a broken leg, it took some convincing to even get her here so you could fix it.”

“They deserve eachother.” she muttered.

“Probably.” he agreed, “Can’t say I understand his reasoning to be honest. If it was me and I had to decide between ownin’ up to my own vain stupidity or risk losing someone I loved, I think I’d just fess up already.”

“That would be too simple, though.” she rolled her eyes.

“Hm.” he nodded, “I’m beginning ta think ya don’t just court a Shimada.”

“Still no luck, then?” Angela gave him a knowing smirk.

“Wha? I was talkin’ about them not-” the cowboy faltered.

“Oh, don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” she reassured him, laughing when she noticed his ears turning red. “Now,”  she said, redirecting her attention to the young woman, “let’s find out what we need to do to your leg, Sarina. Genji, why don’t you and Jesse go find some breakfast or something.” When he hesitated, she sighed and herded them to the door herself.

Sarina gave her an appreciative look once they were gone. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Angela smiled gently as she pulled up a chair and began inspecting the damaged prosthetic, “Jesse told me what happened and I figured you’d like a break from… all of that.”

“He told you?” she cringed.

“Oh, he just filled me in on the highlights really. I prefer to stay out of relationship drama.”

The captain was silent for a minute, “...I don’t understand why he won’t just be honest with me.” she frowned.

“I would assume he’s ashamed of himself.” Angela said casually, picking up a wrench and trying to loosen one of the bolts.

“Ashamed?” Sarnia blinked and jerked her head up to look at the other woman, “You know why. Don’t you.”

“Yes.” she sighed, “Yes, I do know why.”

“...Can you tell me?”

“I can’t.” she frowned, picking at a rusted joint, “Sadly, it does fall under doctor/patient confidentiality. ...This leg is almost completely rusted through.” she remarked, “You haven’t gone swimming in the ocean with it recently, have you?”

“Maybe once or twice.” the sailor admitted.

“Hmph. That would explain a few things.” she scooted forwards and pushed the hem of Sarina’s pants up past the base of the prosthetic, “In that case,we’re going to have to completely replace this.”

“Shiiit.” she groaned, already dreading the reattachment process.

“This could have been avoided, you know.”

“Yeah… The mechanic who made this one was one of my master’s contacts though, so I’ve been putting it off for a few years.”

“Your master?”

“Yeah?” Sarnia raised an eyebrow, “Wasn’t that in one of your reports?”

“It was,” she started hesitantly, “I am just confused as to what it meant. Slavery has been illegal for ages now.”

The younger woman scoffed, “Illegal doesn’t mean anything to people who don’t abide by the law. There’s a whole other world lurking in the underbelly of ‘civilized’ society.”

“How did you end up in that situation then? ...If it’s not too personal.” she added.

“Like most everyone else, I guess.” Sarina shrugged casually, “Parents died when I was really young and I ended up in an orphanage. The orphanage was poor and struggling to take care of all of the children, so when I was five and some man came in looking for a little ‘cabin girl’ to keep him company and offering to take me off their hands in exchange for money, paperwork and ethics flew out the window. They suddenly had one less mouth to feed and plenty of money to feed the rest of them. No loss there, right?”

“No one ever found out or did anything to help?”

“No one ever cared enough to cross him.” she smiled bitterly, “Some nameless orphan wasn’t worth incurring the wrath of a notorious smuggler. The crew pitied me, but what could they do about it? When my body was too old to please him, he had me trained to protect his.”

“I guess it was a relief then, when he died.” Angela said quietly.

Sarina laughed, “I killed the bastard. Two years ago I found out that he’d been looking for another little girl to ‘keep him company’, and I wasn’t about to let that happen to anyone else.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“Don’t worry about it.” she shook her head, “There’s no sense in getting upset about the past. I wouldn’t be where I am now if not for that. ...I would never have met Genji.”

“It says a lot that you still care for him after all this time. You two must have been close.”

“He was the first person who made me feel like I actually meant something… Like I actually deserved to be loved.” she smiled to herself, “Not that I made it remotely easy for him.”

“Somehow I didn’t think you would have.” Dr. Ziegler chuckled, continuing her work.

“He thought he was hot shit back then, and I thought he was just another rich punk.”

“Hmm,” Angela agreed, “That was one of his biggest laments when he was recovering: he was convinced, as soon as he saw himself in the mirror for the first time, that he wasn’t pretty anymore. The fact that he was lucky to even be alive didn’t even cross his mind for the longest time.”

“Typical.” Sarina snorted, “He used to spend more time on his hair than I did. It took everything I had not to bust out laughing when he dyed it green.”

“Oh he threw a fit about his hair.” she chuckled, “The only thing he was more upset about was missing you.”

She looked down at her hands, “Then what the hell happened?” she asked quietly.

“He was… very troubled when he joined us,” the medic sighed, “and I believe while trying to cope with everything, his mind used his two greatest losses to create his greatest fear. Zenyatta has done a lot to help him come to terms with himself since then, but that particular fear doesn’t seem to want to go away.”

“Idiota.” she frowned, “Why couldn’t he just say so?”

“Sometimes it’s not easy to admit your fears. ...or flaws.” Angela nodded towards her broken prosthetic, “You went through the trouble of having a boot fitted for this didn’t you?”

“I like boots.” Sarina said evasively, “It would look weird if I just wore one.”

She laughed and shook her head, “See? You’re doing exactly the same thing right now.”

“I’m not doing the _exact_ same thing.”

“It’s pretty close, I think.” she replied, removing the last screw, “Alright, I’ve got it loose enough to take off now.”

“...Just be quick about it.” the other woman said through gritted teeth.

“It’ll hurt more if you tense up like that.” she warned, waiting a few seconds for her to relax before she continued, “Ready? One, two-”

“Aaagh! ¡Hijo de puta!” Sarina cursed.

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since Hanzo had seen McCree and his brother sneak back to the base in the early hours of the morning with a disgruntled looking Sarina Rocha in tow, and two and a half days since he’d promptly decided to make himself scarce and avoid her at all costs. He'd told himself that it was for everyone’s safety, and only snuck to the kitchen to stock up on food in either the dead of night or early morning when he knew no one else would be up. This was what he was attempting to do now, at 5 a.m. on Tuesday morning, when he rounded the last corner and practically frozen in place. There ahead of him, about halfway down the hallway between him and the kitchen, stood an exhausted looking Sarina with a large blanket wrapped around her shoulders looking out the bay window.

Hanzo silently cursed himself for not being more careful and started to slowly back out of the hallway when the woman stirred and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

“You don’t have to hide from me.” she sounded as exhausted as she looked, “Not like I could catch you right now even if I wanted to.”

He hesitated for a second before approaching her slowly, stopping a few feet away, “What are you doing here at this hour?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” she replied dryly, “...Fucking leg won’t stop hurting. Can’t sleep.”

It was then that the archer noticed the crutch tucked under her right arm and the knotted leg of her pajamas. “What-”

“Happened?” she interrupted him, “Grenade. Rolled across the deck and took out my leg, shrapnel flew up and took out my left eye. ...that was years ago though.”

“...Your prosthetic is damaged then.” he concluded.

“Rusted clean through. Saltwater does that, by the way.”

“And when it is replaced?”

She snorted and tilted her head towards him with a wry smile, “Like I said, you don’t have to hide from me.”

 _'That's good.'_ he thought, “What changed your mind?”

“Lack of motivation?” she offered, shrugging her shoulders, “It’s a little hard to hold a grudge that was based on a murder when that person isn’t even dead. Not to mention, I kind of want to strangle Genji myself right now.”

“The two of you are fighting then?”

“I wouldn’t call it a fight exactly. To be honest, I’ve actually seen him less than you.” she admitted, “He’s probably hoping that giving me space will help me get over it. ...the idiot.”

“Hm.”

They stood there in silence for several minutes, watching the tide roll in before Sarina spoke up, “Weren’t you trying to ninja into the kitchen or something?”

“Yes,” he nodded slowly, “I apologize.” he turned and began walking towards the kitchen again.

“Oh,” she called after him, “Jesse has been looking for you.”

Hanzo sighed and turned back to face her, “What does he want?”

“He’s just worried about you I think.” she shrugged.

“Why?” he asked, taking an involuntary step forwards.

“He wanted to make sure you were ok.” she gave him a curious look, “You know people care about you, ...don’t you?”

He looked away, “I do not deserve to be cared for.” he said quietly.

“Is that why you won’t-” she stopped when he snapped his eyes back to her sharply. _‘Mmhm.’_ she thought, _‘there it is, nail on the head.’_

Hanzo looked away again, clearly conflicted with himself, “I apologize.”

“It’s fine.” she replied, taking a hobbled step towards him, “I've felt like that before too.”

“What could you possibly understand of it?” he growled.

“The part where you feel like you’re worthless and don’t deserve to have people who care about you because of what you’ve done.” she stared at him with piercing eyes, “The part where you try to push those people away in order to punish yourself because they refuse to.”

“How…” he wondered, unable to meet her intense gaze.

She blinked and looked away, “From a young age, I had one purpose: to please my master. As long as I he was happy with me, I was treated well, but ultimately I was just a tool. When I was older, I was sharpened into a weapon for him to inflict upon his enemies.” Sarina took a deep breath, “I haven’t experienced the same things you have, but I am no stranger to what you feel.”

The archer shook his head, “I do not know what he sees in me. I am a monster who nearly killed his own brother.”

“Perhaps you should let him show you.” Sarina said thoughtfully.

“Jesse deserves better than me.”

“I think he deserves to be happy.”

“I would not make him happy.”

“You do.” she smirked, “I’ve seen it.”

Hanzo looked at the woman incredulously, “If you are referring to his horrible pet names and flirting, he does that to everyone.”

“Hmm, but you’re the only one I’ve heard him call _baaabe_.” she teased.

He opened his mouth to argue and closed it again quickly, “That is merely a coincidence.”

“Is it?” she raised an eyebrow suggestively, “Do you want to know what else I’ve seen?”

“No.”

“He makes you happy too.” she grinned knowingly, “Not that you would ever admit it.”

“That is _not_ true.” he said a little too quickly.

“I rest my case.”

“What case are you restin’?” McCree asked sleepily as he rounded the corner and headed towards them. Both of them jumped and turned to look at him. Judging by his appearance, the man had obviously just woken up. His hair was an absolute mess with tufts sticking out at odd angles here and there, the ill-fitting country music t-shirt he wore was riding up, and his red short shorts were riding dangerously low on his hips.

“Oh, nothing.” she replied, quickly covering her mouth with a blanketed hand to stifle a laugh. “Are those what I think they are?”

“Is what- oh, yeah.” he grinned, giving them a little turn so they could see ‘TEXAS’ plastered across the back of his shorts in large white lettering. Hanzo immediately averted his gaze, and Sarina cackled gleefully.

“Pull them up, they are obscene.” the archer huffed, refusing to look at him.

Jesse stuck his lower lip out and pouted, but did as he was told, “So what’re you two doin’ up so early? ...and miraculously not tryin’ ta kill each other.” he added

“I couldn’t sleep because of my leg, and…” she trailed off, waiting for Hanzo finish the explanation. When he didn’t, she continued, “...and Mr. Shimada here, has been hiding from me and was trying to sneak into the kitchen to stock up on food.”

“Really darlin’?” the cowboy asked, “I’ve been worried sick about you! Thought Sarina had ganked ya and tossed you in an air vent somewhere.”

"Ha, no. I'm pretty sure you would have noticed the smell by now if I did."

The shorter man carefully glanced his way before quickly looking away again. He took it back, McCree’s shorts pulled up were much worse than when they had been threatening to fall down. He felt his ears heat up and mentally cursed himself as the image of those vulgar shorts framing a rather large bulge in the front replayed in his mind, “I was unsure what her attitude towards me would be and assumed it would be best to avoid contact until she had settled in.” He could hear Sarina snickering quietly to his left.

“You sure you’re alright, babe, you look a little flustered.” the other man asked, taking a few steps closer with a concerned look on his face.

His eyes widened when he heard the pet name, and the snickering beside him intensified. Abort mission. Forget food, he could not deal with both McCree and this woman; not when he was dressed like _that_.

“Darlin’ what are you laughin’ about over there, I’m bein’ serious.” he asked Sarina.

“Oh, sorry, it’s nothing.” she replied quickly, “I can leave if you want me to.”

“Ya don’t have to leave, I’d just like to be in on the joke if you’re gonna keep laughing is all.”

“No, no, It’s alright.” she insisted, “I’m sure you two could use some… _alone_ time.”

“Whaddya mean by that?”

“Well, I just thought since you’ve been so worried about Hanzo,” she started, feigning innocence, “that you might want some time to catch up with each other. You haven’t seen him in several days, after all.” she smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, I reckon that might be a good idea.” Jesse agreed, rubbing the back of his neck, “There’s prolly some stuff he needs fillin’ in on.”

“I do not believe that is necessary.” Hanzo argued, glaring in Sarina’s direction. He was beginning to think that either this woman had been specifically put on Earth by a higher power to torment him for his past actions, or she was just pure evil.

“Oh I’m sure you two have _lots_ to talk about, and I need to be getting back to my room anyway before Angela notices I'm gone.” she waved her hand casually.

“Well alright if you insist, darlin’.”

“I do.” Sarina smirked impishly before hopping on her good foot to face the direction she needed to go, “Have fun, boys!” she waved as she started to hobble away.

“See ya later, sweetheart.” McCree called after her. Hanzo remained silent beside him as they watched her slowly make her way down the hall. “...I think carryin’ ya might be faster.” he said after a moment, and laughed when she stopped to give him a middle finger salute over her shoulder. The cowboy shook his head, “I don’t know what she’s up to, but I almost think it’s a good thing she and Genji aren’t talking right now." he said quietly so she couldn't hear, "We’d probably be real trouble if they ever conspired over somethin’ together. Can you imagine?”

“Hmm,” he frowned, “I try not to.”

* * *

 

 

As soon as he was sure Sarina was gone, Jesse turned to Hanzo with a stupid grin on his face, “Good mornin’ beautiful. You come here often?”

The archer rolled his eyes and punched him in the side, “You are insufferable.”

“Love you too, babe.” he grimaced, rubbing his side. The archer looked like he was about to hit him again, and McCree put his hands up and took a step back, “Woah, there darlin’, at least buy me dinner first.”

“What are you talking about?” he paused, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

The taller man grinned slyly, “I’m pretty sure that was number nine.”

He scowled at him as he silently tried to figure out what the hell he was talking about. What relevance did the number nine have with paying for McCree’s dinner-- and then it hit him: the godforsaken ‘punch card’. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea, darlin’.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he had to deliberately stop himself from smacking the cowboy again in frustration, “No. Absolutely not. I never agreed to that.” he shook his head stubbornly, ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

“Aw, I’m just playin’ with ya darlin’.” he laughed, patting him on the arm.

“I would rather you didn’t.” the other man muttered, shrugging him off.

“Hey... you feelin ok?” McCree asked, suddenly noticing how flushed he was and reaching out to feel his forehead, “Ya look a little warm.”

He batted his hand away and scowled, “I am fine.”

“You sure, darlin?”

“Yes.” he snapped.

“...Y’know maybe you should eat somethin’. Might make you feel better.”

“Perhaps you should put clothes on.”

The gunslinger raised an eyebrow and folded his arms loosely across his chest, “Last I checked, I already had those on.”

“Then you should check again.”

“They’re still there.”

“No.”

“Maybe you should check for me, then. You must be seein’ somethin’ I’m not.” He grinned as he watched the archer huff and sputter in front of him, “Is it my shorts? I know where you can get a pair if you like them.”

“They are _obscene_.” Hanzo finally managed to get out.

“They’re comfy.” the shorter man gave him an incredulous look and Jesse laughed, “I’m serious! Here, ya wanna try them?”

“Absolutely _not_!” he barked, crossing his arms and taking a step back.

“Oh don’t get so uptight, darlin’. It’s not like I’m free-ballin’ it.”

Hanzo knew he was joking, he _knew_ McCree just liked to get him ‘riled up’ because he thought it was 'cute' when he lost his composure, and he knew he would stop as soon as he told him to- but the feeling of embarrassment and… something else he refused to acknowledge was too much for him right now. So, he did what any level headed mature adult would do: he made a break for it.

“Woah there, darlin’!” the taller man exclaimed in surprise before quickly catching the archer by the elbow, “What’re you doin’?”

There was concern in McCree’s voice that told him he didn’t mean any harm, but Hanzo couldn't care less right now, “Let go of me.” he said coolly.

The cowboy released him immediately and put his hands up in surrender, “Sorry, I just-”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?  Or did you come down here just to torment me?” he hissed.

“Torment? Honey I wasn’t-”

“Is that why you were looking for me too?”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Then why?”

“Because-”

“What reason could you possibly have to want to find me?”

“Darlin’, you're not bein' rational right now. If you would stop squealin’ like a stuck pig and let me finish-”

“Did you just call me a _pig_?”

“No, I didn’t call you a damn pig!”

“You insolent-”

“Dammit, Hanzo! Would you shut yer trap for one second so I can answer your fuckin’ question?” McCree snapped.

“...I’m listening.” the archer said stiffly.

He sighed and reached up to readjust his hat only to find that it wasn’t there before swinging his arm back down uselessly, “I was lookin’ for ya cause I was worried about you. I thought…”

“You thought what?”

“I thought you’d left or somethin’.” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Why would you care if I had?”

“Because I care about you, dammit! Why is that such a goddamn novel idea to you ta have someone care ‘bout your wellbein’?”

“You are a fool to do so.” Hanzo huffed.

“Yeah? Well I’m startin’ to agree with ya.” Jesse growled, his frustration quickly turning into anger.

“Good.”

“Right then,” he snapped, “thanks for clearin’ that up for me. Guess I was too stupid ta figure out that I was tryin’ to get friendly with someone who hates my guts.”

“You don’t know that.” the archer replied stiffly.

“Well ya haven’t exactly given me a warm welcome, Hanz. It’s pretty damn obvious, don’t know why it took me this long to see it. Oh right, because I’m a fuckin’ idiot.”

“I did not say that.”

“You said I was a _fool_ ta care about you! That’s pretty damn close enough if ya ask me.”

“It is not the same.”

“Yes. It fuckin’ is.”

“It is not what I meant, and you know it! Do not assume to know my sentiments when you know _nothing_ about me.”

“Well it’s not for lack of tryin’! Yer always just standin’ there with your arms crossed and glarin’ at me like a fuckin’ gargoyle with yer perfect face and yer perfect hair and yer… _tit_ hangin’ out for everyone to see. That’s fuckin’ weird man, that’s just not- and hell, if it ain’t perfect too! ‘Course what else could us lowly fools expect from _perfect_ Hanzo?”

“I am _not_ perfect.”

“Oh yeah? Well ya sure do a good job of actin’ like you’re better than everyone else. Like we don’t _deserve_ ta even be in your presence.”

“...You’re wrong.”

“Nah, you’re lyin’ ta cover yer damn pride again.”

“This is getting nowhere. You need to calm down.”

“Yer damn right about that one.”

“McCree, stop it.”

“Oh, of course!” he rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in mock surrender, “Anything you say, Mr. Shimada!”

That one stung a bit. Hanzo couldn't recall the cowboy ever using his surname- not even when they’d been first introduced- and unlike Sarina’s harmless teasing, Jesse was using it as a curse laced with anger and resentment. “We are done here.” he said, forcing his voice to remain neutral.

“Oh thank _God_!”

“...Fine.”

“Fine!”

Without another word, the archer turned on his heels and walked away, leaving McCree alone in the hallway. In his haste to get away, he didn’t notice the faint green glow coming from the nearby alcove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edit* chapter 7 is complete!
> 
> again, sorry for the wait and thank you for your comments and feedback! ^^
> 
> Translations:  
> culo- ass  
> hasta luego mi nene- see you later my dear/darling (its slang so its hard to translate exactly)  
> mein gott- my god (ger)  
> hijo de puta- son of a whore/bitch  
> ((i think that's all of them let me know if i've missed something))


	8. It's Not Unusual

 

(2/4)

When Genji walked out to the cliffs a few mornings later, he was surprised to find two familiar figures already seated on the edge overlooking the bay. Well, Zenyatta was not a surprise; meditating every morning was part of his daily rituals. Sarina, however, was another story entirely, and seeing her sitting quietly next to his master, he couldn’t help but stare dumbly at the scene in front of him. The longer he stood there, the further his mind wandered in search of an explanation.

Sarina’s shoulders rose and fell in a visible sigh before she moved to stand up, and his attention snapped back to the present. The sleek metal of her new leg gleamed in the orange glow of the sunrise, and he was reminded of the altercation he  had gotten himself into with her and Angela two days ago. She must have seen him out of the corner of her eye, because she stopped mid-stretch and lowered her arms with a smirk. He hesitated for a moment before slowly walking towards them.

“It was good to speak with you Señor Zenyatta, thank you.” He heard her say as she bowed respectfully.

“It has been a pleasure,” the omnic nodded, “but please do not feel as if you need to leave so soon if you do not wish to.”

“I would love to stay longer,” she smiled, “but I should be getting back. Angela wanted to do a final check on my leg to make sure everything is working right before we leave today, and it seems you have another visitor.” she added, glancing at Genji with a knowing smirk.

“Oh?” Zenyatta asked as he turned to see his student approaching quietly, “Ah! Good morning, Genji.” he said cheerfully.

“Good morning, Master.” he echoed politely, still unsure of what reception he should expect from the young woman standing beside him.

She nodded at him with an unreadable expression before turning to the omnic once more, “Thank you, again, it’s been an honor.”

“Likewise,” Zenyatta nodded, “and do feel free to come speak with me anytime.”

“I will.” she smiled, bowing one last time before sidestepping around the cyborg to leave. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she passed, but otherwise made no move to communicate with him further.

“Ohayou!” Genji called after her innocently, as if he was responding to a greeting she had already given him.

Sarina huffed and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help smiling a little as she waved over her shoulder, “Buenos días.” she called back in thinly veiled amusement.

Once she was out of sight, he turned back to his master only to find him staring up at him thoughtfully. “Is something wrong, Master?”

Zenyatta hummed, “Not at all. I was merely observing your interactions with Miss Rocha.”

He averted his gaze, instead opting to look out at the bay, “I was surprised to see her out here this early.”

“You are wondering what it is she came to speak with me about.”

“I- ...yes Master.”

The omnic chuckled lightly, “It is nothing to be concerned about, Genji. She spoke of many things with me, but her initial intention was simply to be sociable.”

Genji nodded slowly, debating on whether or not to inquire further, “Did she mention anything interesting?” he finally asked.

“I found the tales of her adventures to be very interesting, as was learning that her first mate is an omnic, and i was pleasantly surprised to hear that she is very open-minded and has done much to aid the omnics she comes in contact with.” he paused, turning his head in a way that his student had come to associate as a knowing smile, “However, I have a feeling that you are more interested in knowing if she spoke of any interesting… how did I word it last time, human punks?”

“...yes, master” the cyborg replied.

He laughed at that, “She did not bring up the subject, but when I inquired about it she spoke freely enough.” Genji was silent, waiting hopefully for him to continue, “I will not divulge what she said in confidence to me, but I can assure you it was nothing bad. ...Aside from some well placed frustration.”

“She is still angry with me, then.”

“I did not say that.”

“You said she was frustrated.”

“I did.”

“I do not to see much of a difference between the two.”

Zenyatta was silent for a moment, deciding on a way to better explain it to his student, “...Anger would imply that she harbors some degree of ill will towards you; she does not. She simply does not understand your behavior.”

Genji sighed and sat down next to his master, “I tried to speak with her two days ago, and between her and Angela I was yelled out of the med bay in nine different languages.”

“Is that what all the screaming was about?”

“Most likely. When I went in, Angela was in the process of attaching her new prosthetic.”

“And you went to her then with the intentions of talking things over? I have heard from several accounts that that is a very painful procedure.”

He shifted uncomfortably at the thought, “Yes, Master.”

The omnic chuckled, “Then perhaps it is your timing that needs work.”

“You are probably right.” he said sheepishly.

They sat there in silence for awhile, watching as the waves broke against the rocks below and gulls called out to each other as they soared high above them. “Was there something else you wished to speak of with me?” Zenyatta finally asked.

“...I wanted to ask your advice about Sarina.”

“Genji, I have already given you my perspective on the matter, I’m afraid you will be disappointed if you are hoping for a different answer.”

“I… yes Master. I am more concerned with how this might affect the mission today.”

He nodded in understanding, “Winston certainly chose an interesting combination for this one.”

“I understand that he is interested in seeing Sarina’s abilities in action, but this is too soon. She joined us only a week ago, and she had a major procedure done two days ago.”

“That you interrupted.” Zenyatta interjected with a hint of amusement.

“...Yes. What if something were to go wrong with her leg? She also hasn’t had a chance to figure out how to work with everyone.”

“Hmm.” he mused, “I believe she will be able to handle it. I would be more concerned with what you told me happened between McCree and your brother. Are they still not speaking to each other?”

“No.” he sighed, “They have essentially reverted back to how they treated each other when Hanzo first joined us.”

“Communication will be essential and with both your only sniper and best offensive shooter unwilling to do so, it could seriously damage your team’s chance at success.”

“There are too many opportunities for this to go wrong. Angela and Lena are the only ones who are really prepared for this.”

“You are excluding yourself?”

Genji nodded, “My attention is divided between two old men who refuse to pull their heads out of their asses, and keeping the rest of the team safe from their repressed sexual tension.”

“And the mission itself.” Zenyatta nodded wisely.

“And the mission." he echoed, "...I have a bad feeling about this.” he said, jumping slightly when his alarm began to go off a few seconds later. He quickly turned it off and sighed, “I should go finish preparing. We leave in two hours.”

“Of course.” the omnic replied, watching as his student rose from his spot on the ground next to him and checked to make sure nothing had gotten stuck to him, “Be careful today, Genji. Watch out for those you care about, no matter how the mission goes.”

“I will Master, thank you.”

As Zenyatta watched the cyborg leave the way he had come, he hummed worriedly to himself, “One cannot hope to mend the bonds between others if he does not first attend to his own relationships, my student.” he said quietly, “Stay safe.”

* * *

 

“Glad to see you could finally make it, abuelo.” Sarina called from the doorway of the hovercraft as the last members of the team filed past her.

“Can it sister I ain’t in the mood this mornin’.” McCree muttered, following a few yards behind the others.

“Aww, did someone get up on the strange side of the bed this morning?” she teased.

“It’s _‘woke up on the wrong side of the bed’_ darlin’.” he huffed.

“Pff whatever it means the same thing, Señor grumpy fins.”

“Now you’re jus’ doin’ it on purpose.”

“Doing what, Señor?” she asked, looking up at him smugly when he finally made it up the ramp.

“Don’t sass me.” he growled.

Sarina raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms, “The hell is your problem?”

He was about to snap back at her with a rude retort, when Genji walked up and stood beside her. Instead, he turned his attention to the ninja, “Oh don’t tell me you’ve come to defend her.”

“I would like to have a word with you.” he replied calmly, “Alone.”

The rogue sighed and rolled her eyes, “Genji…”

“I do not doubt that you can deal with this yourself, Rina,” he said, “but right before a mission is not the time to fight among ourselves.”

“Él es el que tiene un palo en el culo.” she muttered quietly.

Genji hesitated for a second before leaning over to whisper in her ear, “Te diré qué tipo de palo es más tarde si me dejas hablar con él solo.”

She snorted in amusement and looked up at him quizzically, “¿De verdad?” He nodded, and she sighed before turning around and walking off to sit next to Lena who was waving enthusiastically at her.

Jesse looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously, “What did you just tell her? And since fuckin’ when do you speak Spanish?”

“I am admittedly a little rusty, but it pays to know your girlfriend’s primary language. If not solely to know what she’s muttering about half the time.”

“Don’t even joke.” he scoffed, “That’s the most I’ve seen you two talk since she got here. Y’all are hardly the happy couple.”

“...That may be true, but I hardly came to speak wistfully to you of our past relationship.”

“Then what do you want.”

Genji jerked his head to the right and indicated for the cowboy to follow him outside, “I wanted to diffuse the situation and warn you.”

“Warn me?” he echoed, following the ninja outside and out of sight from anyone inside the hovercraft.

“Advise you.” he amended, “I am aware that you are having a… disagreement with my brother.”

“What, did he come bitch about me or somethin’?”

“Hanzo is hardly the type to openly confide in someone, especially not the brother he thought he’d killed.” the cyborg replied dryly.

“Then how’d you find out.”

“A little bird told me. ...As if it weren’t blatantly obvious from the way you two have been acting.”

“He started it, I was jus’ messin’ with him.”

“That was most likely the problem.”

“What?”

“...From what I heard, you are both at fault.”

“I wasn’t the one who called the other one stupid.”

“Are you sure he didn’t say fool?”

“What’s the damn difference?”

“There’s a difference, trust me.” Genji smirked behind his visor. _’Though I think blind is a more accurate description.’_ he thought to himself.

“Well sorry if I ain’t got the time to sit around and decipher every subtle difference in word choice that he uses. It sounded like an insult, and I took it as one.”

“Fair enough,” he conceded, “but try not to take out your frustrations on you teammates ok?”

“You mean your little missy.”

“I mean the team. Which yes, that does include Sarina.”

“Aren’t you two fighting? Why are you still tryin’ to protect her?”

“ Disagreeing with her does not make me care about her any less. It would not be a very strong relationship if it only took one argument or misunderstanding to break it apart.” He said firmly.

“Or twelve years of thinkin’ you’re dead apparently.”

Genji ignored him, “You will get further with Hanzo if you stop toying with him and just be straightforward about it.”

McCree crossed his arms and scowled, “No offense, but it’s none of yer business, darlin’.”

“And I would have preferred it stay that way,” he sighed, leaning casually on the outer wall of the hovercraft, “but unfortunately it became ‘my business’ when you two were assigned to this mission.”

“How do ya figger that?” the gunslinger huffed.

“I do not need to remind you how important communication and teamwork is during a mission. If both of you cannot set your differences aside for the sake of the mission, you not only jeopardize the mission, but everyone on it.”

“Yeah, yeah, skip the lecture there, sugar. I know better than ta do that.”

“I just want you to be aware. If you’re letting people get under your skin this easily…”

“Right. Thanks. Got it. Now can we hurry up an’ get on the damn plane before it takes off without us?”

He nodded slowly, following McCree as he stalked back onto the hovercraft. The taller man made eye contact with Hanzo for a split second before both of them huffed and Jesse walked off to the opposite end of the craft to find a seat. Genji groaned in disbelief, “Watashi ga sekinin aru mono ni nattara, monogoto wa hontōni waruidesu.” he lamented, shaking his head as he moved to take the open seat next to Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, sorry i haven't updated in so long school's been shit.  
> current chapter progress (2/4...ish)
> 
> Translations:  
> Buenos días- good morning  
> abuelo- grandfather  
> Él es el que tiene un palo en el culo- he's the one with a stick up his ass  
> Te diré qué tipo de palo es más tarde si me dejas hablar con él solo- I'll tell you what kind of stick it is later if you let me talk to him alone.  
> ¿De verdad?- for real?/ really?  
> Watashi ga sekinin aru mono ni nattara, monogoto wa hontōni waruidesu.- If i have become the responsible one, things are really bad. (jp)


	9. The Landing Party

The bright mediterranean sunlight was blinding as Hanzo stepped out of the aircraft’s large bay door and down the loading ramp. He squinted and shielded his eyes with a raised hand as he scanned their surroundings for any immediate threats. Satisfied for the moment, he allowed his attention to wander to the rest of the team who were milling about in preparation for the mission. Lena was zipping about doing final checks on their transport before handing control over to Athena until they returned, Angela was running final checks on all her equipment as well as fussing over Sarina’s new prosthetic, much to their newest recruit’s protest. An armored vehicle approached them from the direction of town, and his brother calmly strode past him down the ramp to greet the officials. Hanzo watched them intently as the island’s military personnel confirmed mission details and parameters with their team’s appointed leader. Genji looked small compared to the line of armed soldiers and he frowned and crossed his arms when one of them glanced his way.

“Just promise me you will _tell_ me if you feel like anything is off with it.” Angela’s exasperated voice cut through the archer’s thoughts, “It is better to be overly cautious than ignore it and have it malfunction during a critical situation.”

“Of course, Angela.” Sarina sighed as the two women walked down the ramp together.

“Good.” the medic nodded in satisfaction and changed direction towards where the officials were still negotiating with Genji.

The younger woman stopped at the bottom of the ramp a few yards in front of Hanzo and huffed, “What do you think the chances of her going over there just to give Genji the same lecture are?”

Hanzo blinked, unsure if she was talking to him or not, “It is...possible.”

“You’d think she’d have more faith in her work.” She replied, stretching lazily, “Nothing ever happens in Chora anyway. ...besides one of the worst hangovers I’ve ever had.”

He raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when Lena popped up next to her, “I take it you’ve been here before then?” the pilot asked, laughing when Sarina yelped in surprise and stumbled sideways.

Straightening up and smoothing out her jacket, the sailor nodded, “I’ve had… business in the port here a few times, but it’s been a while.”

“You know any good stuff to do here?” Tracer asked, looking excitedly at the expanse of traditional white cubic buildings that made up the island city in the distance, “It looks so beautiful here.”

“It’s pretty quaint during the day, but they’ve got this great bar called the Skandinavian down by the old port and at night-”

“Do you ever focus on anything else besides where you can find a good drink?” Hanzo scoffed, “You’re almost as bad as McCree.”

She turned her head to glare back at him, “Says the man with a gourd full of Sake on his belt.”

“It is no different than the flask you carry in your coat.”

“At least mine is from this century.”

Lena stifled a laugh as he sputtered indignantly, but before he could snap another retort back at Sarina who was now looking entirely too smug, the younger woman cut off their argument again, “Ooh! Speaking of bars, you know what would be fun is if we all went on a pub crawl sometime!”

“Pub crawl?” she echoed.

“It is where a group of people try to visit as many pubs as possible in one night, having a set number of alcoholic beverages in each.” Hanzo elaborated, “At least I’ve been on land in the past century.”

“Wha-” she huffed, crossing her arms, “Do you ever hear yourself talk? It’s like listening to one of those text to speech dictionaries- an _ancient_ one.”

“Well, I tried.” Tracer mumbled to herself as the two continued to bicker.

“Tried what?” Genji asked, coming to stand next to her.

“They’re arguing again.” she sighed, “I tried to distract them so they’d stop.”

“They were almost in-laws at one point.” the cyborg chuckled, “I believe it’s required.”

“Perhaps they’re practicing.” Angela added, joining them, “For when you actually work up enough courage to fix your relationship.”

“Ouch, Doc!” Lena laughed, punching him in the arm playfully.

“Angela, please.” Genji said quietly, “Now is not the time.”

“Oh, and when is ‘the time’? Because it seems like if you had it your way, it would never be the time.” she hissed.

“...We need to get this mission started. The longer we wait-”

“The longer _you_ wait-”

“Angela!” They both stared hard at each other for several minutes while Sarina and Hanzo continued to bicker in the background and Lena shifted her weight from one foot to another awkwardly.

Looking back and forth between the two of them, she glumly wondered if the entire mission would be like this. Vaguely her mind registered the sound of spurs and heavy boots stop at the top of the ramp, and she was relieved to look up and see McCree had finally decided to join them. “Oi! Eastwood, where’ve you been?” she waved.

At the sound of her greeting, the rest of the team stopped and turned to look in the cowboy’s direction- all but Hanzo who tensed and stared ahead stubbornly, an action that was not lost on any of them. Shoulders slumped, hands shoved into his pockets, and hat pulled down low over his eyes, McCree simply grunted in response and made his way down the ramp, bumping into Hanzo’s shoulder hard and causing the archer to stumble in surprise.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” she frowned.

Jesse stopped walking and turned around to face the rest of the team. Genji’s arms were crossed and he was looking at him pointedly as if to remind him of the conversation they’d had back at the base, Angela was giving him that motherly disapproving stare, Lena looked as if he’d betrayed her trust somehow, he noticed Sarina had instinctively held out a hand to help Hanzo regain his balance, and the assassin in question was flustered and deliberately looking anywhere but at him. “Don’t we have a mission ta get on with?” he growled, “Or did y’all wake me up at the ass crack of dawn and fly all of us out here for some kind of stupid team building exercise?”

“Jesse McCree!” Angela scolded.

He shot her a look, and her resulting expression made him immediately regret doing so, but he ignored it for now, “What’s the mission, Genji?” he asked gruffly.

The cyborg stared at him calculatingly for a while before electing to let the issue go. ...for now anyway. “We are to assist local law enforcement in the transportation of confiscated weaponry.”

“Standard procedure then, huh?”

“No.”

“What then?”

“The weapons were confiscated from a warehouse owned by a local gang that has alleged ties to Talon.”

“You think they’re gonna want it back.” he nodded slowly.

“Given the… content of our payload, yes.”

“Why what’s in it?” the cyborg did not answer immediately, and Angela shifted uneasily beside him, “The hell’s in those crates, Genji?”

“There is a reason why no omnics were assigned to this mission.” he stated vaguely, “either on our side or the locals’.”

“Yet Winston assigned you.” Hanzo stated with thinly veiled disdain.

“Yes.” Genji answered plainly, bracing himself for the lecture his _dear_ brother was probably about to give him.

“Was there no one else? Or are you simply that disposable to these people?”

“Aw, what’s wrong? You finally gettin’ overprotective of yer little brother?”

“McCree not right now.” Mercy scolded.

“Well hey, better late than never, I reckon.”

“How dare you-”

“Oh bloody hell.” Tracer mumbled.

“You wanna c’mere and finish that sentence, archer?”

“Enough!” Genji cut them both off, “...As much as I appreciate your concern for my well-being, brother,” he paused, “there is plenty of human left in me that an EMP blast would not kill me. I will be fine.”

“It could severely damage you, though.”

“Sarina…” she looked almost as worked up as his brother now that he noticed, tapping the toe of her right boot on the ground nervously. How sweet, they were finally agreeing on something, “Try to have at least a little faith in me and your team, can you?”

She huffed, “I do I just-”

“Agent Genji, is your team ready?” the snippy looking police sergeant cut in as she approached the group.

Agent Genji was quickly remembering why he hated being team leader, “Yes ma’am.” he replied, quickly turning to address her. Behind him, he could feel Hanzo’s disapproving aura and Sarina staring daggers at the sergeant, “We can move as soon as your task force is prepared.”

“The have just completed final checks.” she confirmed, “Shall we then?”

“Of course, sergeant.” he nodded, following her to where the payload was waiting.

The rest of the team followed obediently behind their leader, but not before Hanzo and McCree had a chance to share one last meaningful glare at each other.

“Christ, get a room you two.” Lena mumbled, and the other two women nodded solemnly in agreement.

* * *

 

 

“You just _had_ to complain about the mission being boring, _didn’t_ you?!” Sarina growled, ducking behind a trashcan to reload her blaster.

“You gotta admit this is better than just hanging off the side of the transport tryin’ to stay awake the whole way there!”

“It’s NOT!” Mercy and Hanzo both yelled into their comms.

“Oh it’s not that bad, just wish there was a bit more of a break in between the waves to catch my breath!” Tracer quipped.

“¡Te juro que tienes la peor suerte!”

“Ha! I’m just makin’ your life more interesting, darlin’!”

“Ya era interesante antes de que vinieras, gracias.”

“Hanzo, what does our situation look like from up there?”

“Not good. Local militia have engaged another group to the east, and there’s one more squad coming towards our position from the warehouses straight ahead. I will try to pick off as many as i can but-” the sound of a bullet narrowly missing him could be heard over the comms. “Chikushō!”

“Hanzo!”

“...Sniper. In warehouse 15.”

“Do you have a shot?”

“Not yet. They’re on the move, too fast to be an ama-” he cursed under his breath and crouched low atop the building he was standing on, “There’s a small squad breaking off from the whole to flank us, McCree can you take care of them?”

“Whassat Shimada-san?” the gunslinger mocked, “I’m afraid I’m a little slow, can you elaborate on that?”

Sarina groaned “Oh for fu-”

“For the last time, McCree, leave your petty arguments with my brother out of the mission!”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, Genji, I’m just tryin’ ta understand what my orders are.”

“Flankers, get rid of them. _Now!_ ”

“Can’t you do it?”

“I am a little busy at the moment, McCree!” Genji yelled, running an enemy soldier through with his sword.

“McCree if you don’t get your knickers out of a twist and go take care of them this instant, so help me!” Tracer called, blinking in and out of the line of fire.

“Fine, fine, I’m on it!”

“Watch your ba- aUGH!” Mercy cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground.

“Shit! Angie!”

“¡Mierda!”

“Angela, hold on!” Genji called, finishing off an enemy and rushing towards her.

“Eastwood, get down!” Tracer yelled, blinking behind the flanking squad before firing both of her clips into their backs. The gunslinger was still standing there in a shocked stupor when she finished, and she took the opportunity to slam the butt of her blaster into his head none too gently, “You bloody idiot!”

“Ow! Dammit Lena-”

“Don’t even start!” she cut him off, “If you can’t keep your childish argument out of the mission we may as well box you up and stick you on the transport! Angie is hurt because of _you_!”

“What is going on down there!”

“Angela’s been hit, do you have a shot on their sniper yet?” the cyborg replied, trying to keep his voice calm, “‘Rina come here I need your help!”

“No, they’re too far away and moving too fast I can’t get an angle on them.”

“S-Sì, ¿que necesitas que haga?” she replied, hastily putting a bullet in the last few enemies and rushing over to them.

“Keep the staff pointed at her like this.” he instructed, checking their medic over for additional injuries, “Would it be too much to ask for you to _get_ one?”

“Don’t worry I’m on it, Genji!”

“Tracer, no stay with the payload!”

“Sniper has moved to warehouse 16B don’t let them catch you, Tracer. I’m doubling back to give you cover, what is Angela’s condition?”

“She got lucky I think, it was just her arm, but I think she hit her head when she fell; she’s semi-conscious and still losing blood.” he paused, taking a deep breath to steady himself, “We need to move her to a safer location she can’t stay out in the open.”

“Había una tienda vacía- ...over there, sorry.” Sarina replied quietly, jerking her head in the direction she was talking about.

“You don’t have to apologize, I know you’re stressed.”

“I should be used to this kind of thing by now…”

“It’s harder when it’s someone close to you.”

She sighed, “Sì...”

“...Come on, let’s get Angela out of here.” he coaxed, “I’ll carry her you just keep her staff trained on her, ok?”

“Scheisse” Mercy cursed in pain as Genji lifted her up in his arms and they hurried to the vacant building.

They cautiously entered the building and after Sarina scanned for signs of life, he set her down gently behind the counter, “How are you feeling, Angela?” she gave him a withering look and he laughed, despite himself.

“Here,” Sarina said quietly, shrugging her way out of her jacket as best as she could with one hand, “Help me get this off.”

He obliged, skirting around behind her to help remove the coat, “You haven’t let me do this since-” she swiftly slammed the heel of her foot into the top of his, “Ah, if only I could feel that.” she stomped on his foot again.

“I was taking it off so she could have something softer to rest her head on, cabrón.” she huffed, gesturing to where their injured medic was resting with an unamused expression on her face.

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“¡No ahora!” she hissed

“Daijōbu, daijōbu.” he sighed, folding the jacket up and kneeling down to place it behind Mercy’s head gently, “How is that?” he asked.

“Better… thanks.” she gave a weak smile then frowned, readjusting her head, “What is the... hard square I feel?”

“A uh… flask?” she said sheepishly. Angela gave her a disapproving look that meant Sarina was going to get a lecture about liver failure in the near future, “You’re welcome to have some…” more disapproval, “if you want, that is,” the older woman raised an eyebrow, “it might help with... the pain?”

She finally rolled her eyes and sighed, “We will speak later.” Genji chuckled, and she glared at him, “Don’t think you’re not in trouble too.”

“My apologies.” he replied, immediately sobering up like a scolded child.

“Genji, I’ve identified the sniper!” Tracer suddenly chimed in over the comm link.

“Who is it?”

“Lacroix.”

He cursed under his breath, “Tracer, do not engage her without backup.”

“Too late, love!” sounds of gunfire could be heard in the background, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this under control!”

“Tracer!” there was no response.

“...There are more coming our way, Genji.” Hanzo’s voice came through.

“Great.” he sighed in frustration, “How are the locals holding up, can you see?”

“They do not look like they are in need of assistance, but their fight has moved them further away. I would suspect that to be by Talon’s design to separate us from them.”

“That’s one less thing to worry about, at least. I’ll be out there in a minute to get rid of them.”

“What?!” Sarina exclaimed.

“One more question: where the hell is McCree?”

“How am I supposed to-”

“I believe he’s still standing by the payload.”

“If you go-”

“McCree, report.”

“and Angela’s-”

“...Yeah ’m here.”

“Are you even listening?”

“Stay alert, I’m headed your way.”

“Genji!”

“...Got it.”

“I swear to fu-”

“Feel free to set that down, Sarina. The beam has a locking function.” Mercy motioned to a switch on the handle of her staff.

“I’d rather use it to beat some people over the head, right now.” She mumbled, but obeyed.

“It is good for that too…” she gave her a crooked smile.

“Sarina-”

“What.” she growled.

He hesitated, surprised by her sudden aggression, before carefully taking her hand in his, “I’m going back out there to secure the payload and get rid of our… unwanted guests, I need you to stay here and protect Angela.”

Genji Shimada was a damn cheater- he knew she couldn’t stay mad at him while he was holding her hand, she huffed, “But-”

“I know you can handle it.”

 _‘Cheater.’_ she frowned.

“I’ll send McCree this way as soon as I get things cleared up over there.”

“Good.” Mercy muttered from her spot on the floor.

He nodded to her slowly before speaking into his comm, “Hanzo, you’re in charge until we regroup.”

“Acknowledged.”

“Both of you stay out of sight and safe as best as you can.” Genji looked back and forth between the two women before squeezing Sarina’s hand and disappearing outside.

“Right.” she sighed, flexing her hand to try and get feeling back into it, “He doesn’t realize how tight his grip is, does he?”

Angela gave a weak laugh, “He’s going to kick McCree’s ass.”

“Hmph.” she agreed, unholstering her blaster and turning to watch the door.

* * *

 

 

“Oomph!” McCree grunted as the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs and he found himself pinned to the cement wall behind him by the, quite literally, steaming cyborg before him. Vaguely he heard a shout from above.

“Shinpaishinaide, watashi wa anata no bōifurendo o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen.” Genji replied to the person above them, impatiently.

“Kare wa watashi no bōifurendode wa arimasen.”

“Anata no shinpai wa watashi ni chigatta kangae o sa seru.”

“...Watashi wa watashi no mawari o kakuho shimasu.”

“Ugh…” the cowboy groaned, struggling to break free of the arm that was trapping him against the wall, “The hell was that for?”

Genji’s head snapped back to the man in front of him and glared through his visor, “The fuck did I warn you about before we left this morning?” he growled.

McCree glanced away uneasily. He’d expected some kind of confrontation about it but not this soon, “Ta not let my problems get in the way of the mission.”

“And what did you do?”

“...Let ‘em get in the way of the mission.”

“And tell me, McCree, what happened while you were too busy having a childish argument with my brother to pay attention?”

He swallowed thickly, he deserved this. He hadn’t seen Genji this mad in _years_ , “Is she alright?”

“No thanks to you.”

“...‘m sorry.” he choked out.

There was a tense moment where neither of them said anything and the ninja stared at him intently, before he let out a slow breath and released the taller man from his grip, “I am not the one you should be apologizing to.” he turned away.

“I reckon you’re right.” he grimaced, rubbing his neck, “...Where is she?”

“...The vacant shop over there. Sarina is with her now.”

“I’ll head that way then.”

“Make sure the perimeter stays secured. I’m going to hunt down any remaining Talon forces in the area.” Genji began walking south towards an alleyway before stopping to look back, “And McCree?”

“Yeah?”

“Do yourself a favor and listen if Hanzo tells you to do something.” He jerked his head up in the archer’s direction and the cowboy’s eyes followed reluctantly, “I would hate to go back on my word.”

“Huh? What ‘word’ would that be?” he asked, but the cyborg had already disappeared into the shadows. McCree looked back up at the older Shimada, “There somethin’ I should know?”

Hanzo, who was still glaring in the direction Genji had disappeared to, refused to make eye contact when he answered, “It is no concern of yours, as long as you follow his instruction.”

“...Right, suit yer self. I prolly wouldn’t understand it anyway.” he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way towards the empty storefront.

He snapped his head around to stare indignantly down at the other man as he left. “You know _nothing_ .” he said bitterly. As soon as he was out of sight, his mind began to drift back to their… disagreement several nights ago and he mentally kicked himself when the mental image of McCree in _those_ shorts was the first thing that came to mind. That’s it, they needed to talk.

* * *

 

 

Sarina saw the heat signature of a man outside from the corner of her eye before she heard the footsteps, and tightened her grip on her pistol. It was too tall to be Hanzo, and too clear to be Genji’s. The heavy footsteps matched the steady thud of her heart beating inside her chest, and she took a deep breath, prepared to shoot whoever came through the door.

“What is it?” Angela whispered, noticing her change in demeanor.

“Shh! Someone’s coming.” They both held their breath as the footsteps continued to approach steadily- a familiar jingling sound accompanied them, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. When a tall figure stopped in the doorway and poked their head in, she fired on instinct.

“Woah!” the shadow yelped in surprise and ducked back outside just in time, “Easy there, darlin’! Don’t shoot!”

“...McCree?” Sarina called without lowering her gun.

“The one and only!” he laughed nervously, stepping into the shop again, arms raised in surrender.

“What the...”

“Is the-”

“...fu-”

“-fight over then?” Mercy interrupted.

“For now, it seems like. Genji-” he stopped, looking back at Sarina in shock.

“...What?” the younger woman demanded.

“You almost _shot_ me!”

“...Whoops?”

“You almost blew my head clean off!”

“I thought you were the enemy!”

“So what? Shoot first ask questions later? Oh, so sorry Winston I accidentally killed your favorite cowboy, do you think you can put him back together?”

“I wasn’t going to take any chances- not with Angela hurt like this! You should have announced yourself.”

“My bad, I thought my teammates could recognize when I was walkin’ their way! ‘Specially when y’all complain about how loud my spurs are all the time.”

“Well I expected my teammates to act like professionals, not like toddlers who missed out on snack time, but look where that’s gotten us.”

“I ain't actin’ like no toddler!”

“I don’t know what argument you two had but-”

“Now don’t you start that too!”

“Too?”

“You and yer’ boy are cut from the same meddlin’-”

“That’s _ENOUGH!_ Both of you, stop it now!” Mercy interrupted angrily.

“Sorry, Angela…” they both replied in unison.

She sighed and leaned back on the wall again, “Why are you here, McCree?”

“Well I uh,” He took his hat off and held it to his chest reverently, “I came to apologize for my behavior. I was actin’ downright stupid and immature an’ I’m sorry for gettin’ you hurt on account of it.”

Angela closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before signaling to Sarina. The rogue, in turn, nodded grimly and backhanded him across the face.

“Ow!” he stumbled, taken by surprise, and rubbed his cheek gingerly, “That smarts…”

“You’re lucky my arm is hurt or I’d smack you harder myself, Jesse Joel McCree!” she snapped, “You endangered the success of the mission and more importantly, the safety of your teammates for what?!”

“...’m sorry.” he said, shoulders slumped, “I know you’re mad, and I deserve every bit of it. I’m nothin’ but a worthless-”

“I’m not mad at you, Jesse.” she cut him off, sighing, “I’m just _disappointed_.”

He felt his heart sink into his stomach at the sound of the word he’d been dreading most, and hung his head sheepishly, “I’m really sorry, Angie.” he mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry, do better.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Heavy silence hung in the little shop for a while, before Sarina finally spoke up, “Where’s Genji?”

“Uh, ...I don’t know for sure, he said somethin’ about hunting down any bad guys that were left out there and ran off.” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“What about Lena? Is she back yet?”

“Naw, she ran after Lacroix and that’s the last we saw of her.”

Angela groaned, “Why can’t those two ever just _stick_ to the _payload_?”

McCree laughed hesitantly, “You thinkin’ about trading in your staff for a bunch of child leashes again, Angie?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” she sighed, struggling to stand up.

“Now hold on there, darlin’, you just stay down there you need to rest.”

She shook her head stubbornly, “I feel fine enough for now, I’ll just sit on the payload. Besides, we need to get going while we still have sunlight.”

“If you say so, Angie, you’re the boss...” he reluctantly agreed, picking up her staff as Sarina helped her up and slung her good arm around her shoulders to help support her weight once she was standing.

They slowly made it back to the transport where Hanzo was now perched on top of their cargo, scanning the area for potential threats. He glanced their way when he heard them coming, and hopped down gracefully. “Good timing, I was about to contact you we need to get moving.” He called to them, pausing when he saw McCree and raising an eyebrow, “What happened to you?”

“Doctor’s orders.” Angela replied flatly, as the taller man shuffled awkwardly and looked away.

Hanzo looked back and forth between the gunslinger’s red and slightly swollen cheek and their field medic, and nodded slowly, making a mental note to never get on Angela’s bad side. “The area ahead is clear of hostiles. If you’re ready, we should get moving while that is still true.”

“Where are Genji and Lena?” she asked as Sarina helped her get situated on the back of the transport vehicle.

“They have not reported back yet.” he frowned.

“Well have ya considered calling ‘em over the comms?” McCree asked, striding past him to take point as they began to move again. Hanzo glared at him. “Right, that would be a stupid idea.”

“McCree.” Mercy snapped.

“What? I’m not allowed to ask questions now?”

“Leave it.” she warned, “Or I’ll have to prescribe another blow to your ego.”

He stiffened, “I don’t know how many more of those it can take, Angie.”

“Then I suggest you behave.”

“...Yes ma’am.”

“Heads up!” Sarina barked, unholstering her blaster and motioning towards the small group of armed thugs quickly approaching up ahead.

“I see ‘em.” Jesse nodded, following suit and taking aim.

They dispatched the enemy with relative ease, dragging the bodies out of the way before settling back into silence as they continued on towards the drop point. Hanzo kept an eye out for further enemies as well as any signs of their missing teammates, hopping from building to building as they moved forwards.

After what seemed like forever, Angela grew impatient and pressed the button on her earpiece, “Agents Tracer and Genji, report.” the line was silent, “...Agents report, what is your status?”

“Whew!” Lena’s voice crackled through their comms a few seconds later, “Sorry, love, had to get back in range so you could hear me. Enemy sniper is out of the way now!”

“Did you get her?” Sarina asked.

“No,” she sighed, “She escaped in a helicopter again, but she won’t be coming back anytime soon.”

“Alright, well done. Make your way back to our location as soon as you can.” Angela replied.

“Roger that!”

“...Genji what is your location?” she repeated after waiting a few more minutes. There was no answer.

“Come on…answer damn it.” Sarina muttered under her breath.

Several tense minutes later, the cyborg finally answered, “...Hanzo.” his voice sounded grim.

“...Yes?” the archer replied stiffly.

“Keep your guard up- It seems Talon was not the only one who sent agents to ambush us.”

“How many are there?”

“I killed two, but-”

“Understood.” Hanzo interrupted him firmly.

He paused, “...Then I will head back your way to regroup.”

“Right.” he said to no one in particular as he drew a sonic arrow out of his quiver and fired it at the wall of an older building up ahead. _‘Empty’_ he noted, but it did nothing to help the growing tension in his nerves. Below, he could hear Sarina muttering something in Spanish and vaguely wondered if she had picked up on what they had been talking about or just the overall feeling of unease between the two.

“...Well what the hell was that all about?” McCree asked loudly.

“¡Cállate!” Sarina hissed, nervously fingering the blade at her belt as she scanned the area.

Angela frowned, but said nothing.

“Darlin’, you’re gonna have to start speakin’ English if you want me to understand what yer sayin’.”

“You know what I said.” she glared at him for a second before turning her attention away again.

He chuckled quietly, “Just tryin’ to get you to loosen up a bit.”

She chose not to answer; now was not the time to start some childish argument, especially not when- her stomach sank as they rounded the last corner and came face to face with a line of armed Talon agents in the last stretch between them and their rendezvous point, “Shit.”

“Incoming!” Hanzo yelled, taking aim at their attackers.

“Angie, take cover!” McCree called back, rolling out of the way as the enemy began to fire at them. He cursed under his breath, they were practically sitting ducks out in the open like this.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and Tracer appeared, firing a volley into the flank of the enemy force, effectively breaking their lines before zipping over to her teammates, “Cavalry’s here!”

“About damn time you showed up again.” the gunslinger shook his head in amusement.

“Aww, didja miss me, love?”

“Get down!” Hanzo barked before firing a scatter arrow at the enemy. He smirked in satisfaction as several of the gunmen fell, and began picking off the remaining agents with ease as panic began to set in.

“Nice one!” Lena called.

“They’re forming up again.” McCree growled, ducking behind a water barrel as Talon began to fire back.

“Not for long.” Sarina replied, pulling a small metal ball out of a pouch on her belt, “Take cover!” she yelled loud enough for them to hear before pressing a switch on the device and throwing it into the midst of their attackers. She dropped down behind the partial wall she’d been using for cover and waited.

Too late, the Talon agents discovered the grenade and cries of panic could be heard seconds before the blast knocked them back. Some of them remained motionless on the ground while others scrambled helplessly, trying to get away as they were picked off one at a time by the Overwatch team.

With most of the threat in front of them taken care of, Sarina made her way to the back of the payload to make sure Angela was still safe. “Is everything still ok back here?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Mercy smiled weakly, “Is everyone else-” she froze, her smile disappearing instantly.

“What is it?” she stiffened, reaching for her pistol but finding it’s holster empty. ‘ _Damn.’_ she must have dropped it back by the wall, how careless...

“Behind you!”

Sarina spun around, eyes wide and hand fumbling for her knife as a dark figure emerged from the doorway of an empty building a few yards away, “¡Mierda!” she cursed, raising her dagger up in defence uselessly, even as the man drew back the safety on the gun in his hand and fired. Vaguely, she heard the alarmed cries of her teammates, a flash of green, and suddenly she was on the ground.The assailant made no sound as he collapsed lifelessly in front of her, and she blinked in surprise.

“Are you alright, ‘Rina?”

Dazed, she looked up to find the source of the voice and saw what she could only describe as god’s work: the most beautiful ass she’d ever seen, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. Her thoughts were interrupted when 'god’s work' turned around and- ...oh. It was Genji.

“‘Rina?” he knelt down and shook her shoulder gently, “Are you hurt?”

“...You didn’t tell me Angela was a real angel.” she said, after a moment of debating how to answer him.

“What?” the ninja looked at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“She must be. She’s done god’s work.”

After a second Angela started laughing quietly, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What are you talking about, ‘Rina? Did you hit your head?”

“No!” she frowned.

“Hey, is Sarina ok?” Lena called. The fight was finally over, and the rest of the team started walking back to see what was going on.

“Fine, I think, she must have hit her head.” Genji replied, struggling to hold onto her as she fought to turn around and face their medic, “Sarina what are you doing?”

“I have to tell Angela she did an amazing job.” she said stubbornly.

He let go of her arm and looked up quizzically at the woman in question who- now that he was paying attention seemed to be having a hard time containing her laughter, “of what?”

“Your ass.” Sarina said calmly, taking a few tries to stand up before mouthing a very sincere _thank you_ at Mercy.

He looked at her in disbelief, “...My what?”

“Your _ass_ !” she looked up at him skeptically, “Has no one really ever told you, you have literally the _best_ ass?”

Angela cackled at that, actually threw her head back and started cackling like an evil witch at that. Genji couldn’t believe this was happening. “...Not in those exact words.”

“What’s goin’ on over here?” McCree asked in amusement as he joined the group.

“Nothing.” the cyborg shook his head and scooped Sarina up, “She has a concussion, don’t believe anything she says.”

“Do not!” she frowned, punching him in the chest.

“She’s in shock.” he said firmly, throwing her over his shoulder and trying his best to ignore the enthusiastic _Yessssss_ from Sarina, and McCree’s wolf whistling as he started walking, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap i am so sorry i fell off the face of the earth  
> i've been having a hard time convincing myself to write this part cause i've just really been in the mood for fluff lately and this is not fluff.  
> good news is, ive already written some good chunks of the next few chapters in the meantime so i should be able to push those out in a reasonable amount of time.  
> >> some of the first part of this was actually supposed to be part of the last chapter but because it's been so long since i updated and i'd been having trouble figuring out where to break it up anyway so this works too.<
> 
> Translations:  
> “¡Te juro que tienes la peor suerte!”- I swear you have the worst luck! (esl)  
> “Ya era interesante antes de que vinieras, gracias.”- It was interesting before you came along, thank you. (esl)  
> “¡Mierda!”- Fuck! (esl)  
> “S-Sì, ¿que necesitas que haga?”- Y-yes what do you need me to do? (esl)  
> “Había una tienda vacía..."- There's an empty building... (esl)  
> “Scheisse”- shit (ger)  
> “¡No ahora!”- Not now! (esl)  
> “Daijōbu, daijōbu.”- Ok, ok. (jap)  
> “Shinpaishinaide, watashi wa anata no bōifurendo o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen.”- Don't worry, I won't hurt your boyfriend. (jap)  
> “Kare wa watashi no bōifurendode wa arimasen.”- He is not by boyfriend. (jap)  
> “Anata no shinpai wa watashi ni chigatta kangae o sa seru.”- Your worry makes me think differently. (jap)  
> “...Watashi wa watashi no mawari o kakuho shimasu.”- ...I will go secure the area. (jap)  
> “¡Cállate!”- Shut up! (esl)


	10. To Tell A Lie

 

It wasn’t unusual for the recall team to celebrate after a successful mission, but that did not make the fresh smell of Ana’s homemade kofta that came wafting out of the kitchen or the comforting familiarity of the Gualala watchpoint any less welcome to the exhausted agents. They found themselves drawn to the rich aroma, following it through the halls to the kitchen as if pulled by an invisible string.

“That smells amazing Ana!” Lena exclaimed, being the first to enter the room.

“Thank you!” she replied, taking the last few pieces out of the frying pan and turning off the burner, “You got here just in time. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep this stubborn old man out of them!” she added, pointing to the massive man seated at the table with her spatula.

“Ah! You wound me, Ana! I would have certainly left enough for our returning champions!”

“Reinhardt!” Lena exclaimed, flashing over to give him a hug.

“When did you get here?” Angela asked.

“Haha! Only a few hours ago!” he beamed, lifting Tracer off her feet in a crushing hug, “How was the mission?”

“Oh, It went well enough.” the medic smiled as the remaining members filed in behind her.

McCree gravitated over to Ana to “help” finish the food preparations, while Genji and Hanzo stood just inside the doorway, as not to get in the way.

Sarina came in behind them and whistled quietly, “That is one big hombre.”

Hanzo snorted.

“You have not met Reinhardt yet, have you?” Genji asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Before she could answer, the old knight looked up and noticed her, “Ah, and who is this?” he asked, standing up and crossing the room in three steps.

“S-” Genji pushed her forwards and she stumbled forwards in surprise, shooting him a dirty look, “Sarina Rocha.” she said, extending her hand to shake his offered one.

“It is an honor to meet you, Miss Rocha!” he said, shaking her hand enthusiastically, “I am Reinhardt Wilhelm!”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” she smiled, doing her best to keep her balance as he continued to shake her hand vigorously.

“Is Bridgette here as well?” Angela asked.

“No, sadly I am only to be here for a few short days, so she stayed-” he stopped abruptly when he saw Angela’s arm in a sling, “My friend! What has happened to your arm?!”

She saw Jesse stiffen out of the corner of her eye and shook her head, “It’s nothing, Reinhardt. An accident happened while we were transporting the shipment is all.”

“But you are injured! This is no good, my dear.”

“She punched a very _thick_ wall.” Genji supplied, watching with satisfaction when McCree flinched.

The movement was not lost on Ana, and she frowned at the cowboy critically, “Is there anything you would like to tell me about this wall, Jesse?” she asked quietly.

“No ma’am.” He mumbled, ducking his head away from her.

“Mmhm.” she didn’t believe that for a second, “Let me know if you suddenly remember something.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Are they back yet?” Jack huffed, walking into the already full kitchen with a newspaper under his arm.

“Yup! Mission success, pops!” Lena grinned, saluting him.

“Good.” he grunted, choosing to ignore the fact that she had just called him dad...again. “If everyone is here, then let’s start eating. I’m tired of smelling it.”

Ana laughed, “Careful Jack, or smelling it is all you’ll be doing while everyone else eats.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” he frowned.

“Of course not.” she smirked, “Well, what are all of you waiting for? Dig in! ...Ladies first!” she amended as the agents all crowded forwards to get to the food, “Reinhardt brought beer-”

“The finest German beer!” he interjected proudly.

“-It’s on the counter over there.” Ana continued, “Oh, and Jesse why don’t you be a dear and help Angela with her plate?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“...Genji, are you not going to eat anything?” she asked when she noticed him hanging back from the rest of the group.

“I appreciate the work you have put into this, Ana, I am just not hungry at the moment.” he replied a little too quickly.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, “Are you sure? After being out on a mission all day?”

“I- yes, I apologize.” he started, glancing towards where Sarina was chatting happily with the rest of the team, “I will definitely eat some later.”

“There may not be any left later,” she chuckled, “but I won’t force you to eat if you don’t want to.” she shrugged, picking up a plate and joining the back of the line.

In front of her, Hanzo had been watching their exchange and now fixed his brother with a look of mild disapproval that said he knew Genji was keeping something from the old sniper; he just wasn’t sure what.

Genji sighed, and decided to go ahead and fix a plate for later, before anyone called seconds.

Neither of the snipers missed the sound of his stomach growling as he picked up the fork to add a few pieces of kofta to his plate.

* * *

 

The hallway to the kitchen was dark as Genji made his way back inside. The rest of the team had gravitated outside to the beach to drink and socialize and it had taken him a while to shake them. It had been an even more difficult task to sneak back when he passed his master gliding down the pathway to join them and had to explain himself without giving him any information that would contradict what he’d told the others. Even then, he had the feeling that Zenyatta had just decided to let it slide rather than actually being convinced by his story. It was a conversation he would have to correct later, when his stomach wasn’t threatening to eat itself. Vaguely, he wondered if Angela could even do anything about that if it actually happened.

Quietly, he turned the lights on and crept over to the oven where he’d stashed his plate, carefully covered in aluminum foil. It had been the safest place, he reasoned. No one would have a reason to look in the oven since it hadn’t been used, and he wasn’t about to ruin it by sticking it in the fridge; his sense of taste might not be what it used to be, but he wasn’t a _barbarian_.

His stomach growled insistently as he sat down at the table with his plate and a glass of water. Genji removed his mask and glanced around cautiously, before setting it down on the table and _finally_ taking a bite of Ana’s legendary kofta. It was as good as he remembered, if not better. He hummed in approval, taking another bite and savoring the taste of actual seasoned meat. Spices, what a novel idea. No offense to Jack and Lena’s cooking, but it felt like forever since he’d actually been able to taste much of any flavor on his food in a while.

Sadly, Genji’s edible bliss couldn’t last forever, and began to gradually decline with the sinking feeling in his gut that he had in fact, made a tactical error. Confused, he glanced around the room to see _… oh._ He looked away immediately.

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or not, that you would risk making Ana feel like you didn’t like her cooking just so I wouldn’t see you eating. ...I’m thinking not.”

“I was not trying to hide anything, I simply was not hungry until now.”

“Liar.” Sarina scoffed, leaning against the doorframe.

“What are you doing here?” he asked calmly, eyeing his mask on the table.

“I live here now, remember?” she replied, following his eyes to the mask.

“I am just surprised that you’re not still outside with the others…”

“You mean with the alcohol like you’d hoped.” she corrected, standing up and walking towards him, arms folded across her chest loosely.“Can’t drink on an empty stomach.”

 _‘Liar’_ he looked away as she approached, she’d had plenty of food earlier. Her footsteps stopped directly across the table from him and he could feel her eyes on him. Now he had two choices: sit here and have a civil, adult conversation about lies and the detrimental effects they have on interpersonal relationships or… He suddenly made a lunge for his mask, but she swiped it up quickly and held it out of reach behind her.

“Ah ah!” she shook her head, “Not a chance, culo!”

“Sarina, give it back.” he reached for it again, refusing to make eye contact.

“No.”

“Sarina.”

“You’d probably have a better chance of actually reaching it if you could actually bring yourself to _look_ -” her voice cracked, betraying her emotions, “at me instead of swinging around blindly.” she gritted out.

He glanced at her instinctively when he heard it, and the hurt in her voice was nothing compared to the look in her eye. Genji practically wilted, unable to look away as he sank back down in his chair slowly. Silence hung in the air as Sarina stubbornly attempted to shove the emotions that were welling up inside her back down, and he waited for the dam to break.

“...I’m sorry.” he finally said.

“WHY?”

There it was. He felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest.

She swallowed thickly, as if surprised by her own outburst, “Why… would you try to hide this from me?”

“I’m not- …I thought…” he faltered. She looked at him expectantly, and he sighed, “I don’t look like I used to.” he mumbled, averting his gaze, “I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

Sarina huffed, setting the mask down on the table and running a hand through her hair, “I _knew_ that.” she frowned, “How could you be after… what happened?”

“I… did not know what you would think of me.”

“You were afraid to know.”

“...Yes.”

She shook her head bitterly and looked down “Like i would have any room to talk.”

Genji raised his eyebrow at that, “Really? Have you seen yourself?” she looked at him curiously, “If you were a painting, I’d name you ‘Sun-kissed Sea Goddess of the South”

Sarina snorted and rolled her eyes, “I see your flirting tactics haven’t improved.”

“Oh, I don’t know, they worked the first time.” he gave her a crooked smile, relaxing a little when she laughed.

“I think you had a few more advantages the first time.”

“Like what?” he smiled nervously.

She smirked, “Bad club lighting and me being five drinks in.” He pretended to look completely scandalized by her answer and she laughed, smiling fondly, “Dios... he extrañado tus ojos.” she said more to herself than to him as she stepped closer.

“Who’s flirting now?” he teased.

“I mean it.” her eyes locked with his as she leaned closer, “I could lose myself forever in your eyes.”

He blinked, surprised by the sudden warmth in his chest that left him at a loss for words; that was definitely something he had not heard in a long time. Her eyes softened and he found himself drawn closer to her. Seeing her now, with his own eyes instead of through the green tint of his mask, he realized how much he’d been missing. They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other… and staring… and… staring… until they had gone past the point where one of them should have kissed the other and straight into awkward. At least for Genji, anyway; Sarina seemed to be content just looking at him.

“Ah, Rina?” he asked hesitantly.

“Hmm?”

“...What are you doing?” he replied, trying not to sound as confused as he felt right then.

“Memorizing.”

“What?” he raised an eyebrow curiously.

“In case you decided to never let me see your face again for some stupid reason.”

“...Do you want to come sit down or something?” he asked, eyeing his forgotten plate of kofta

“Hm.” she hummed, scooting into the booth seat next to him.

He sighed, that wasn’t exactly what he meant, but he didn’t want to push her if she didn’t-

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at him in concern.

“It’s nothing.” he shook his head. ‘ _Idiot.’_ He’d worn his mask for so long that he’d forgotten how to properly hide his facial expressions without it.

“Genji…” she warned.

Of course she wouldn’t let a comment like that go, “I assumed you would sit… closer.” he said, careful not to make eye contact, “But if you don’t want to, it is no matter.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” She smirked, moving so she was sitting across his lap and sliding an arm around him, “but if your brother walks in, I’m blaming you.”

Genji rolled his eyes, reaching around her for his fork and pulling the plate towards him, “He won’t be coming in here any time soon. He’s got booze and a cowboy enthusiast out there to keep him entertained.”

“I don’t know about that; I had booze and a cowboy enthusiast and I came in here.”

“Cowboys aren’t your type.”

“How do you know what my type is?” she laughed.

“Well, I heard somewhere that cyborg ninjas were more your thing.” he teased.

“Only the green ones.”

“Those are some very high standards, Rina, where are you going to find someone like that?” he asked, taking a bite of his food.

“Oh I think I’ll manage.” Sarina smirked, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Good luck.” Genji chuckled and she hummed quietly in response. They sat like that for a while, her head resting on his shoulder and occasionally reaching up to gently trace over his scars with her fingertips. It felt… odd. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had actually touched his face out of anything besides necessity. His own brother wouldn’t hardly look at him without his mask on, but she was completely entranced by it.

He was pulled out of his own thoughts when he put the fork in his mouth and realized there was nothing on it. He blinked, and did a double take before he heard Sarina’s muffled giggling. “I can’t believe you would steal food from a war veteran.” he shook his head in disbelief as she covered her mouth and swallowed.

“I think you’ll live.” she smirked.

“That was the last piece too.” he frowned, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to get between a man and his food?”

“Oops!” she said with a hint of mischief in her eyes, “I guess not.”

“I suppose I’m going to have to teach you then.” he teased, setting the fork down.

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Genji laughed, “If i didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to flirt with me.”

“Oh please!” she put a hand to her forehead dramatically and leaned away, “I’ll have you know I have a fiancé!”

He paused hesitantly, “...Do you?”

“I don’t know, do I?” she asked.

It was a weighted question. One that had been hanging in the air since they had met again, and he found himself looking at her for an answer. When she gave none, his eyes wandered to where the ring he head given her years ago was hanging on a chain around her neck and carefully unhooked it, turning it over in his hand as he searched for the right words.

Her grip tightened on his waist. “Genji…I-” she was interrupted when he pressed his forehead to hers. ‘ _...ow.’_ she tried not to grimace when a piece of metal bumped her temple, she was going to have to make him a hat or something if this started happening frequently. She blinked, forcing herself to focus when he pulled back a little to look at her.

“I want you to be happy.”

“It’s not about me.” she said calmly, pulling the chain away and leaving only the emerald ring in his open hand, “I asked _you_.”

He nodded slowly in understanding, “You are…” damn it was hard enough the first time how was he supposed to- oh hey that felt nice- he leaned into her hand as she stroked his cheek with her thumb soothingly, “I have never regretted anything in my life as much as i did when I lost you.”

Sarina laughed softly after a moment, “What? You’re not going to ask me to make dumplings every day again?”

He snorted and nipped at her hand playfully, “Was that what you were hoping for?”

“I thought it was cute.” she smirked.

“It was _not_ cute.”

“Oh right, I forgot, dragons aren’t cute.”

“Damn right.” he grinned, playfully biting at what he could reach of her neck, “They’re vicious, territorial predators.”

She laughed and shoved him away, “The vicious territorial predator had better keep it below the collar or he’s going to have a problem.”

“Who me? I would never!” he grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“Hmm.” she hummed, kissing his jaw, “Liar.”

* * *

 

The sound of a door slamming and boots stomping towards them made both of their heads snap up in attention. Just because they were both in their mid thirties didn’t mean they couldn’t feel like a couple of kids who’d gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Genji and Sarina quickly hopped up and flipped the lights off, hugging the wall to avoid being seen as the footsteps came closer. The door opened a second time and was closed much quieter than the first, the sound of light footsteps deliberately padded down the corridor in the same direction as the boots.

“Jesse, wait.”

Their jaws dropped in unified disbelief when they recognized the voice.

“...Jesse!” the man called again when he didn’t get an answer.

“No!” McCree growled, and kept walking.

“I just want to speak with you.”

There was an audible huff and the footsteps stopped just past the kitchen doorway, “Why? So you can hound me ‘bout how stupid I was today?” he snapped, “I already feel like shit about what happened to Angie, I don’t need you draggin’ me through the dirt too.”

“That is not my intention.” Hanzo replied, finally catching up with the taller man. He sounded tired.

“Then what? Huh?”

“I-”

“What could you possibly want from me? You’ve already made it pretty damn clear you hate my guts.”

“...Is this helping you?” he asked wearily.

“Is what helping? Me yelling at you? A little.”

“Then I will listen.”

“What? No.”

“If voicing your frustrations at me helps you, then continue. I will listen on the condition that I can speak with you when you are done.”

“Wh- no I don’t wanna do that.”

“Does it not help you?”

“No i just don’t wanna.”

“Then what do you want?” Hanzo asked patiently.

“I want you ta leave me alone.”

“No.”

“Why _not_?”

“We cannot keep fighting like this! You’ve seen what it’s done to the team!”

“I knew it! You did come to yell at me for the mission!” he barked triumphantly.

“That is not my intention!”

“It damn well sounds like it’s yer _‘intention’_!”

“Jesse, please, I am trying to fix this.”

“Well i’ve got some news for ya, hon, you can’t fix stupid.”

“You are not stupid and I would appreciate it if you stopped pretending to be as much. When I called you a fool I was not insulting your intelligence.” the archer said through gritted teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, then what were ya insulting then?”

“Nothing!” he sighed, “not about you, anyway…”

“Hm? What was that last part? Didn’t quite catch that.” he mocked.

“Jesse, please, I’m tired of this.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m tired of you too.” McCree said bitterly.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and he didn’t reply for a minute. When he did, his voice was unnaturally calm, “Very well.”

“Right, stoic as always. I don’t know why I even thought someone so _high_ and _mighty_ would care about that.” he scoffed, trying to ignore the stab of guilt he felt when he caught the look in Hanzo’s eyes as he turned and walked away, “Good talk, Shimada-san.”

The archer stood alone in the hallway, staring after the other man with a lump in his throat, and a pain in his chest that made it hard to breathe. It was just as well, he told himself, he didn’t deserve to be loved by someone like Jesse anyway. _‘When did I start calling him by that name?’_ Hanzo wondered to himself. He turned back the other way and walked away with quiet, measured steps. He noticed a faint green glow from the doorway of the kitchen and shook his head, his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

* * *

 

The two held their breath until they could no longer hear footsteps in the hallway before relaxing and turning to each other.

“What the hell was that about?” Sarina hissed.

“They’ve been fighting.”

“Well yeah I gathered that much by myself. You never explained what it was about earlier.”

Genji sighed and pulled her closer, “Translation error mostly. Hanzo called him a ‘fool’ for caring about him and McCree took it the worst way possible. ...Hanzo may have also been compromised by McCree’s choice in clothing.”

“Compromised?” she repeated, “Physically or emotionally?”

“A little bit of both.” he said, running his hand up and down her side absentmindedly.

She ignored it, staring at him in disbelief, “...You mean the fight they had.”

“Yes.”

“That has been going on for _weeks_.”

“Mmhm.”

“That almost got Angela _killed.” she paused, “That_ argument.”

“The very same.”

“Started because McCree cares about Hanzo and Hanzo got mad because those godawful texas shorts made him pop a _boner_?”

“In essence, yes. What’s this?” he asked, running his thumb over an uneven patch of skin he felt through her shirt.

“It’s nothing leave it alone.” she batted his hand away, “ _Why_ are they such children?”

“Don’t expect me to explain their emotional constipation.” he said, rubbing the spot through her shirt again curiously.

“Has your brother even had _sex_?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. Seriously, Sarina what is this?”

“It’s just an old scar leave it alone.” she huffed, moving out of his reach, “You mean he could be a 40 year old virgin and you don’t _know_?”

“38.” he corrected, “and I don’t want to know.” he added, taking a step towards her.

“Well that could be the problem right there!” she folded her arms and took a step back.

“It’s probably part of it.” he followed.

“Dios...has McCree at least?” she frowned when she felt the edge of the counter behind her.

“Has McCree what?”

“Had sex.”

“Pfft, probably. He was in Blackwatch.” he snorted, reaching for her again, “Where did you get a scar like that?”

“Is that just something they did in Blackwatch?”

“I don’t know, they traveled a lot undercover. Get it when you can, right?” he slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt expertly and ran his fingers over the scar again.

“Damn it, Genji, would you just leave it!” she squirmed irritatedly.

“I want to see it.” he argued, setting her on the counter and lifting her shirt up.

“Hey! Paws off!” she frowned, trying to shove her shirt back down.

“Just let me look at it.”

“Your fingers are cold as _shit_!” she hissed, leaning away from his touch.

Suddenly, the lights came on again and both of them looked up in surprise to find Hanzo leaning in the doorway with a look of mild disapproval on his face. “I thought I saw someone in here earlier.”

Genji slowly pulled her shirt back down without breaking eye contact with his brother. “Hello brother, did you come to get a snack?”

His eyes narrowed, “What are you two doing in here?”

“What does it look like?” Sarina muttered.

“We were getting a snack, of course.” Genji said dryly, “It’s bad to drink on an empty stomach, you know.”

“Funny, I don’t see any snacks. Were you eating in the dark?”

“Of course. Kofta alway tastes best in the dark.”

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, “I was unaware that you had any... kofta left.”

“As a matter of fact-” he was interrupted by Sarina dropping her forehead onto his chest with a resigned thud, and he did his best not to burst out laughing right then.

“I hate you… so much.” she muttered only loud enough for him to hear her, her face hidden from both men by a wall of hair.

“Your ears are red, amor.”

“Cállate pendejo.”

He chuckled, petting her hair comfortingly before turning back to his brother, “I thought you would still be outside trying to get a bit of American kofta.”

It was Hanzo’s turn to sputter and turn beet red as Genji simply stared at him with a satisfied smirk. “That is none of your business!”

“Really? Because all of the indigestion going around almost got Angela killed. Most people prefer the bathroom over the hallway when dealing with that by the way.”

The older Shimada crossed his arms and stared at him suspiciously, “...How much did you overhear?” he finally said.

“Who us? Nothing!” he exclaimed, feigning ignorance, “We’re just a couple of horny teenagers who snuck back in to eat some delicious kofta in the dark. While sitting on the counter. With Sarina’s shirt hiked up to her chest.”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Of course, you caught us red handed, after all.”

“I caught you doing something.” he frowned, “I’m still not sure what.”

“Why? Did you not have that talk with father, Anija?”

“What.” he said flatly, trying to ignore the feeling of dread creeping up on him with that mischievous glint he could see in Genji’s eyes.

“I thought _surely_ at least one of those insufferably long talks you had with him would have been about the _duty_ to carry on with the family name.”

“He di-”

“-n’t?” Genji interrupted him, “That’s alright, we can have it right now! Better late than never!”

“Oh god why.” Sarina groaned.

“That is not necessary.” Hanzo said firmly. He could feel his face heating up again.

“It’s ok to be embarrassed, we’ve all been there.” he replied solemnly.

“I want a divorce.” Sarina muttered.

“Nonsense, this is family bonding time!”

“...I’m going to kill you.”

“See, you’re already off to a great start. Right Hanzo?” nether of them spoke and he took it as a sign to continue, “Now, do you know where babies come from?”

“Yes.”

“That’s right! Babies come from when a man and a woman lov-”

“Genji we are not having this conversation.”

“...like Sarina except she’s with me and prefers...”

“Dios, dame fuerzas.”

“Genji that is enough.”

“But we haven’t even gotten to anal sex yet. That’s the part you really need to hear if you’re going to-”

“ _Must_ you be so crass?” Hanzo interrupted, hastily checking over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around.

“Oh come now dear brother, I’m just trying to help you fix your relationship.”

“ _You_ stay out of this. I can handle it by myself.”

“Of course, Anija. Wouldn’t dream of it, Anija.” Genji sighed, rolling his eyes.

He stepped out into the hallway before turning back and narrowing his eyes suspiciously, “I am serious, Genji. Stay out of my personal affairs.”

“Yes, Anjia.” the cyborg nodded solemnly.

They watched as Hanzo left, and as soon as Sarina could not see his heat signature nearby anymore, she turned to look at her partner smugly, “Liar.”

“Any ideas?”

“A few.” she said thoughtfully.

“I knew you were good for something.” he smirked, slipping his hand under her shirt again.

“Genji…” she warned.

“It feels like a puncture wound… a messy one.”

“Hush.” she chided, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

“Like something hit you and shattered.”

“Would you stop that! I think someone’s coming.” she hissed.

“Ha, ha, nice try.” he smirked, leaning in to nuzzle her, “Like anyone would be back in here until-”

“Whoa! You know people eat off those things, man.”

Sarina yelped in surprise and pulled away from him.

Genji stifled a laugh and looked up to greet their newest interruption, “Hello Lucio, how did the concert go?”

“Oh it was great! But it feels good to be back here with the team again.” He replied enthusiastically, “Even if I did walk in on some of the team making out on the kitchen counter.”

Sarina blushed and scowled at the cyborg in front of her, “We were not-”

“We were just catching up with each other.” Genji smirked, “This is Sarina, by the way.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you!” he smiled, “Lúcio Correia dos Santos, DJ, freedom fighter, and audio medic at your service!”

“Sarina Rocha, smuggler, mercenary assassin, and captain of the Rogue Imperial… not that it matters around here.”

“Woah! That’s awesome, dude! You’re like a real life pirate!”

“I- qué?”

“Careful,” Genji laughed, “she doesn’t like to be called a pirate.”

“Aw, but that’s so cool man, really! I’d call you sparrow if Genji didn’t already have that one taken. Can I call you Jack? Then you could be Jack Sparrow!”

“Dios mío...”

“How long’ve you been here, Jack?”

“You are _not_ calling me that.” she groaned, “A few weeks.”

“Alright, alright, I got you!” he laughed, “I’ll come up with another one.” he paused before turning to the cyborg, “Angie told me used to be a playboy but damn you work fast!” Lucio teased.

Sarina rolled her eyes, “Don’t encourage him, he’s bad enough as it is.”

“Oho... Ouch!”

“That hurts, Rina.” Genji pouted.

“I think you’ll live.” she said dryly.

“No, I’m dying.” he grimaced and pretended to collapse into her arms, burying his face in her neck, “This is the ultimate betrayal.”

Sarina huffed and gave Lucio an apologetic look, “We actually met when we were younger.” she started, “It's a bit of a long story, and right now I think he’s trying to make up for about twelve years of built up… something.”

“Ooh! I gotcha that makes a little more sense, but I’d love to hear that story sometime.”

“Maybe when I don’t have a grown man playing dead in my lap.” she laughed.

“I still want to hear the story about this scar.” Genji said, toying with the hem of her shirt again.

“Don’t you dare.” she stiffened, grabbing his wrist.

“Come on Rina, why do you insist on trying to hide it from me?”

“Because it’s not important and every-”

“Oh hell, you two! For fuck’s sake can ya not be all gross somewhere else? We get it, you’re a couple!” McCree had just come in through the other door and was now staring disapprovingly at them with his arms crossed.

“Oh my god.” Sarina groaned in annoyance, “See? Every time you try to put your hand up my shirt you _summon_ someone!”

“Naw you ain’t summoned no one.” Jesse scowled, “Yall just need to get a damn room instead a showin’ off your relationship where everyone can see it.”

“Now why are you so angry?” Lucio asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow critically.

“A tragic case of jealousy, most likely.” Genji said, straightening up to stare back at the gunslinger coldly.

“What? Now listen here, Genji-”

“Though, he has done plenty to ensure his own discontent in the past week.”

“Trouble in paradise, huh?” Lucio mused.

“Me?! It’s your stuck up brother who’s been an ass lately! But come to think of it, you’re a close second today.”

“Cuidado, cabrón.” Sarina growled.

“The only insensitive ass I have seen today is you, McCree.” Genji said darkly, taking a step towards the other man.

“Oh yeah?” Jesse glared down at him.

“Yes.”

“Well ain’t that sweet.” he spat, “You’re startin’ to sound just like him.”

“Oh... maldito.” Lucio mumbled, eyes widening in surprise when he noticed the green energy that began to swirl around the cyborg.

“No.” he growled, “Unlike him, I am not willing to stand here and listen patiently as you attack him because your pride is hurt.”

“Jesse!” Sarina hissed nervously, signaling him to cut it out.

“What are you gonna do about it then?” McCree asked smugly, ignoring both her and Lucio’s concerned looks.

“Why don’t we find out?” he asked stiffly, the green energy around him swirling faster.

“Anata!” Sarina called out worriedly, tugging on Genji’s arm to get his attention.

“Nandeshou?” he replied, not taking his eyes off of the taller man. The energy flowing around him seemed almost sentient as it circled curiously around her wrist.

“Anata no tomodachi o korosanaide kudasai.”

“Nani?” He looked back at her, confused until he noticed the green glow that was still circling him, “...Oh.” he said dumbly as she released his arm and it began to dissipate.

“What the- Hey I’m still talkin’ ta you!”

“Duuude,” Lucio called nervously, “I think she just saved your ass…”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Jesse muttered, looking between Lucio and Genji where he finally noticed the green mist that had now mostly disappeared. The little bit that was left condensed and materialized into a small green… dragon. _‘Oh.’_ he felt his stomach drop in realization.

The dragon hissed at McCree and Genji patted it on the head, “hush, Soba.” disappointed, he lowered his head and curled around his master’s shoulders, flicking his tail back and forth irritatedly. Genji was about to say something to the cowboy, but before he could speak, Hanzo burst into the room, almost knocking McCree over in surprise.

“NANI ga oki teru?!” he demanded angrily.

“O que eu voltei para casa?” Lucio shook his head in disbelief.

“Nani mo, Hanzō, anata no heya ni modotte kudasai.”

“Woah there partner! Had a little to drink, did you?” Jesse exclaimed, catching him when he stumbled towards Genji.

“Kimi o atsukatta nochi, watashi wa sore ga saikōda to omotta.” He said impassively.

“Huh?” he asked helplessly, looking at Genji for some kind of explanation.

The ninja ignored him, “Soreijō wa arimasu ka?”

“Īe.”

“Any of you wanna clue a brother in and translate?” Lucio asked, eyes darting between Hanzo, Genji, and Sarina.

“I just want to know if I should be insulted or not.” Jesse muttered.

Hanzo looked up at him, frowning, “Kimi ga shizukadeareba, watashi wa kimi no karada o motto tanoshimu koto ga dekimashita.”

Genji lasted a good three seconds before he broke and busted out laughing hard enough to dislodge Soba from his shoulder. The dragon huffed disapprovingly and flew over to curl up in Sarina’s lap.

“Come on, man, what’d he say?” the musician begged.

Sarina shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she tried her best to stop laughing, “He is very drunk.” she said, pausing for Lucio to skate closer so he could hear, “Which means, he is saying whatever comes to his mind.”

“Like what, Jack?” he asked, a smile spreading onto his face again.

Soba bumped his head into her hand and she began petting him gently as she glanced over at the other three cautiously, “Well, he basically just said…”she leaned in closer and whispered it into his ear so no one else could hear it- not that they would have been able to over Genji’s laughter.

“No…” Lucio grinned mischievously, “I knew Eastwood, but does he?”

She nodded, cautiously glancing over at the two in question.

“Aw man! But then why aren’t they- ...you know?” he made a vague gesture, not wanting to say too much in their current company.

“They’ve been fighting lately.”

“Can we do something to fix it? Get them talking again?”

“Genji and I were going to try.” she shrugged, scratching Soba under the chin.

“They just need to chill out. What are they fighting about anyway?”

“Genji’s diagnosis was... emotional constipation.”

“He might be onto something, there.” Lucio laughed, “I’m in! I bet I can get old Eastwood to loosen up, you two just take care of hangover-san.” he winked.

“You may have the easier job.” she laughed.

“Nah you got this, Jack! You’ve already tamed one dragon.” he pointed to Soba who was now curled up in her lap, purring softly.

“I’m more worried about hangover-san waking up and mistaking me for the enemy.”

“Psh, why would he do that?”

“Because a few years ago I was.”

“Is this part of that ‘long story’ you talked about earlier?”

“Yes.”

“Aight, I’ll let you catch me up with that later. Right now, I’m going to take a crack at Eastwood.” he grinned, rubbing his hands together, “You’ve got this Jack, I believe in you!”

“Buena suerte.” she nodded.

“Boa sorte!” he waved, skating over to interrupt the others, “Hey Eastwood, I still need some help bringing all my equipment in! Wanna do me a solid, amigo?”

“Uh, sure thing Lucio, but I’ve kinda got a…”

“It’s cool, man I bet Genji can handle him no problem! Right Genji?”

“Of course.” Genji replied, a little surprised by his sudden change in mood.

“Awesome man, thanks!” Lucio exclaimed cheerfully as he helped McCree hand off a very disgruntled Hanzo to the cyborg. “Alright looks we’re all set, Eastwood! Let’s go go go! Whoo! Thanks again, Genji! Make sure he drinks lots of water!” he called back as he and McCree ran down the hallway.

“Watashi no otoko to, doko ni iku no?” Hanzo frowned.

Genji looked at Sarina quizzically and she shrugged, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Ok, can you help me with Hanzo?”

She shook her head, smirking, “I’ve been claimed.”

He looked at her, confused until he saw the green pile of scales in her lap and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Is that… Soba?”

“Mmhm.”

“Soba!” Genji called, but the spirit only grunted in response, “Soba get out of her lap, she won’t even let me lay there.”

Hanzo laughed quietly, “Anata no doragon wa anata yori mo ōku no kōdō o toru.”

“Urusai.”

Soba lifted his head up to chirp smugly at his master and knead Sarina’s leg with his claws as if to rub it in.

“You cut that shit out.”

He yawned unconcerned, and laid his head back down on her lap. Sarina laughed and scratched him behind the ears, “Someone sounds jealous.” she teased.

“Don’t _encourage_ him, Sarina!”

“Who, this sweet boy?” she cooed, scratching him under the chin as he purred happily, “I bet he never gets this much attention.”

“He- that is not the point.” Genji huffed, shifting his grip on Hanzo, “I need help getting him to his room before passes out or makes more of a fool of himself. Can you at least grab my mask and walk with me in case i need you?”

“Oh fine.” she rolled her eyes, smiling, “We’ll help you get hangover-san to his room.” she carefully picked Soba up and let him climb onto her shoulder before walking over to grab his mask. As she led the way out of the kitchen, Soba poked his head out of her hair to look back at his master proudly.

Genji snorted and rolled his eyes, “Don’t think I’ll forget about this.” he muttered to the spirit.

“Did you say something, cariño?”

“It is nothing, don’t worry about it.” he sighed, ignoring his brother’s judgemental look when Soba stuck out his tongue at them and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember kids, don't write scenes out of order or you'll end up with a really choppy chapter that you have to go back and revise 5 million times.  
> thank you so much to everyone who's read my humble little fic and left comments it really means a lot, and i solemnly swear i will be fueling up the mchanzo part of this very soon!
> 
> Translations (esl- spanish; jap- japanese; por-portugese):  
> "culo"- ass (esl)  
> “Dios... he extrañado tus ojos.”- God... I've missed your eyes. (esl)  
> "amor"- love. (esl)  
> “Cállate pendejo.”- shut up asshole. (esl)  
> "Anija"- [archaic] brother (jap)  
> “Dios, dame fuerzas.”- God, give me strength. (esl)  
> "qué?"- what? (esl)  
> “Dios mío...”- my God... (esl)  
> “Cuidado, cabrón.”- careful, dumbass. (esl)  
> "maldito.”- fuck/damn (por)  
> “Anata!”- [literally] you; common term of endearment from girlfriend to boyfriend (jap)  
> “Nandeshou?”- what is it? (jap)  
> “Anata no tomodachi o korosanaide kudasai.”- please do not kill your friend. (jap)  
> “Nani?”- what? (jap)  
> “NANI ga oki teru?!”- WHAT is going on? (jap)  
> “Nani mo, Hanzō, anata no heya ni modotte kudasai.”- Nothing, Hanzo, please go back to your room. (jap)  
> “Kimi o atsukatta nochi, watashi wa sore ga saikōda to omotta.”- After dealing with you, I thought it was best. (jap)  
> “Soreijō wa arimasu ka?”- Is there any left? (jap)  
> “Īe.”- No. (jap)  
> “Kimi ga shizukadeareba, watashi wa kimi no karada o motto tanoshimu koto ga dekimashita.”- If you were quiet, I could enjoy your body more."  
> “Buena suerte.”- good luck (esl)  
> “Boa sorte!”- good luck (por)  
> "amigo"- friend (esl/por)  
> “Watashi no otoko to, doko ni iku no?”- Where are you going with my man? (jap)  
> “Anata no doragon wa anata yori mo ōku no kōdō o toru.”- Your dragon gets more action than you do. (jap)  
> “Urusai.”- shut up; [literally] unnecessary noise. (jap)  
> "cariño"- sweetie/dear (esl)  
> 


End file.
